


Catharsis

by Soldier_girl00



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier_girl00/pseuds/Soldier_girl00
Summary: Set after the events of FF13. Ignores 2 and LRLightnibg is trying, she really is. But things are never easy. Will she learn to deal with her feelings? Will these dreams ever stop? And what is wrong with Gran Pulse as of late?Rated M for themes and future chapters.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iv had this story drafted (minus some of the later chapters) for years now and thought I’d clean it up a little and do my bit for this amazing ship. Hopefully some of you will like this, I have a ton of one shots I may publish if that’s the case. Anyway enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.

Her Chocobo cawed nervously, halting it's run. It had spotted the pack of Gorgonopsids a ways ahead. Lightning urged the bird on and it picked up speed at its riders command, trampling through the pack quicker than their jaws could react. The soldier slipped from its back just as it was passing the last one, weapon at the ready as she hit the ground. She had counted five before charging and none had gone chasing after the Chocobo. _All accounted for_ , she thought. _Tch, nothing I can't handle_. She pushed off, striking out at the closest one then spun on her heels, whipping her gunblade around to defensively hit another as it lunged at her from behind, smacking it right in it's enormous jaws. Another pounced at her and she rolled out of its path just in time. She outstretched her arm quickly and with some mental strain she willed her magic forward, casting a fire at the growling Gorgonopsids that were prowling up to her. The spell hit the centre one, dazing it as the others scattered. Lightning took her chance and dashed forward, bringing her weapon over her head and swinging down with all her might. The Gorgonopsid growled angrily at her before it's body turned black and it dissolved into the air.

"You're going down!" she snarled at its pack mates, slashing her way forward, dispatching another two on her way. One attacked her from behind, and she gasped in pain and surprise as it's claws raked along her forearm. She glared at the creature and ran at it, thrusting her weapon forward as she did. As the site of impact turned black she wasted no time in turning to face the last one. It roared in defiance and she quickly dodged the vicious swipe of its claws, parring quickly. As the last wisps of black dust vanished Lightning scanned her surroundings. _All clear_. She sighed, relaxing her stance and sheathed her weapon. She held a hand above her injured arm and as green light encompassed her limb she could feel her skin begin to tingle and the wounds heal. _I don't know how it's possible, but this makes the job a lot easier sometimes_ , she smiled to herself. She activated her comm device,

"All clear."

"How was it?" Captain Amodar answered.

"Just another battle, Sir. Gorgonopsid pack."

"Well, good work out there. I'll send the construction teams over."

"Should I stay on patrol?"

"Nah, that should have been the last ones. I'll send a new guard patrol over to oversee"

"But, Sir" Lightning protested.

"You've been at it since dawn, Farron. Time to call it a day. Oh and say hi to Serah for me."

Lightning made an amused sound. _Even the captain knows its get together night? I guess things really have changed_.

"Sure thing." she said and switched off the comm.

Looking around, Lightning couldn't see the Chocobo anywhere and she cursed under her breath before letting out a long high pitched whistle. That's when the pain hit, sudden and unmerciful this time. That familiar brutal stab through her brain, that made her head feel like it was splitting in two. Her lungs refused to work as she tried to draw in air. And then the screaming started. She could pick out her friends' voices occasionally, but mostly it was just a sea of noise. That was, until Barthandelus spoke. His voice was clear and it drowned out the rest while he spoke, but only when he spoke.

"Save them Lightning, they need you...or are you too weak?" His words were different from time to time, but it was always the same theme, she always had to save them. _Shit_ , she cursed, wiping the sweat from her brow as her breathing began to even out. She slowly regained herself as the episode withdrew and the Chocobo trotted up making a curious sound at its rider.

"Don't you start" Lightning said, stroking it's feathers a little before jumping on."Time to go home."

As the hot water rained down on her it felt blissful, comforting even. As if she could just forget everything and stay there all night. _But I have to go_ , she urged herself. _Do you?_ Of course she did. Serah expected her and it's not as if she asked much of her older sister. One night a week to get together. _That's all. Just one night._ If she was being honest with herself she liked it once she was actually there, being able to see everyone. _...mostly everyone,_ she corrected herself. She sighed in resignation before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. As she sat on her bed towelling her hair dry her thoughts drifted to a certain Pulsian who'd probably be telling her to 'stop bein such a bore and get your arse out' right now. She smiled fondly at the thought, but was shortly interrupted by the buzz of her phone.

"Hey, Light."

"Hey."

"Just checking to see if you were still coming later?"

Lightning huffed in amusement. Serah always rang to check or encourage, just like an external conscience. She paused to think, unsure of her decision.

"Aww come on sis" Serah whined, sensing her sisters doubts.

"Fine...I just," she chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "I'll be a little late. I...want to go see them on my own this time. I just..."

"It's okay, Claire" Serah answered softly. She was grateful Lightning had been honest and wanted to avoid pushing her too much, but she had to make sure. "Whatever you need, but...your okay, right?"

"Yea. I just had one of those headaches again. That's all"

"Why not go see a doctor again, maybe-"

"No, Serah" Lightning bit at her suddenly. She was through seeing people, of medication and of people wanting her to talk. She was fine, more sociable than she’d ever been. It was just stress from living a normal life after everything. A shock to her system, that all. The headaches and dreams would vanish eventually. or so she told herself.

"But Lightning" Serah pressed, her voice full of worry.

Lightning rubbed her temple with her free hand, "I'm fine okay...I'll see you later" she tried to keep her tone even this time.

"...okay, see you then" Serah said hesitantly.

Lightning could still hear the worry in the younger woman's voice but with a sting of guilt chose to ignore it, "Bye."

Lightning stood looking at the floor for a long time, as if admiring how it gleamed in the light. But truthfully it was just to avoid looking at the reason she was here.

"Hey Fang, Vanille." she started, "how about you come with me tonight to see everyone?" silence answered her as always. She clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles turned white. "We...I miss you" she said, looking up at the women."So please...wake up" she closed her eyes tightly and willed it to be true, "just wake up!" but nothing changed and although she hadn't expected it to, it still felt just as disappointing as always. "I'm sorry" she whispered, "It's just a short one today...I'll see you again soon." She lingered a few moments longer and then took her leave.

As she walked into the bar it looked like everyone was in the midst of a good time, playing games or chatting.

"Hey, you!" Lebreau came up suddenly in front of her while she was giving the place a once over. The soldier's hand unintentionally twitched towards her weapon, that she knew she hadn't brought. Although shed managed to catch herself quickly Lebreau frowned at her, noticing the action."You look tense. Have a drink with me and relax, okay?" The brunette linked her arm and steered her forward before she could protest, sitting her down at a nearby table."What do you want?" Lebreau asked, cocking her head towards the bar.

"Shots, maybe?"

"That bad huh?" Lebreau asked, raising her eyebrows in mock emphasis. The gesture made the soldiers lips pull upwards slightly.

"Not really, just a long day".

"Shots it is" Lebreau winked at her.

Lightning felt arms wrap around her and someone hug her from behind. "Serah," She said as she placed a hand on her sisters arm and squeezed tightly,"about earlier,"

"It's okay, Light. I'm just happy you’re here" Serah said, resting her head on Lightnings contently.

"Aren't you two just adorable" Lebreau grinned as she placed the tray full of shots on the table. Lightning couldn't suppress her eye-roll as Serah nodded in agreement. "Wanna join us?" the brunette offered.The three sat talking, laughing at memories and saying hello to whoever would come over from time to time until the shot glasses turned to empties.

"Same again girls?" Lebreau stood.

Lightning nodded and watched as Serah stood up too. "Not for me" she giggled, "I'm going to go mingle."

"Light weight," Lebreau laughed.

"Look after her" Serah smiled back at woman, gesturing towards her sister.

Lightning tutted at her, "from what? The evil Lobos?" she said sarcastically.

"I will" Lebreau shushed her. "Especially from the Lobos" She added for the soldiers benefit.

Drinking with Lebreau wasn't a strange occurrence and the two easily went another round before Lightning was hit with the effects of the alcohol. The room didn't feel quite as still as it should have and her body tingled, or was it the vibrations from the music? She didn't really care. And as the world around her blurred more, she found she laughed more freely at her friends jokes, much to Lebreau’s enjoyment. As a third tray came and went she failed to notice Lebreau’s lingering stares, the subtle touches or the way she had moved closer. By the fourth tray she had forgot herself and was laughing uncontrollably at the woman’s impression of Snow. Her sides ached as she wiped the tears away from her eyes,

"it's been such a good night" she managed finally, taking another shot.

"You know, Light..." Lebreau said as she casually placed a hand on top of Lightnings, her voice low but still audible. "We could always make it better." Lebreau leaned in close.

And everything was swirling, the music buzzed in Lightning’s ears. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes to help fight the wave of queasiness that hit her. "Whaddaya say?" Lebreau whispered in her ear.

_"Huh?" Lightning quirked an eyebrow."Ah jeez, Light. Where you even listenin?" Fang shook her head. She grinned and looked the soldier straight in the eyes, "I was thinkin about bunking with you tonight, whaddaya say?" the grin intensified.The Pinkette scoffed at her comrade, "that's not what you said, Fang.""Well a girls gotta try n’ take her chances" she joked. Lightning threw her a sideways glance before looking out into the darkened forest, staying silent. Fang looked the woman up and down, watching as the flame light danced on her back._ What are the chances I’d meet someone like you in all of this, huh? _Lightning could feel the Pulsian’s eyes on her, but she kept her arms folded, refusing to show any signs of discomfort._ Etro, why does she find it so amusing to wind me up? _Lightning inwardly sighed."I can tell you’re thinkin ‘bout me" Fang breathed next to her ear._ Fuck, when had she gotten so close? _Lightning spun round instinctively at the shock, fist flying in the woman's direction. Tanned fingers wrapped around her wrist before she managed to hit her target._

_"I-I wasn't, I," Lightning stammered.Fang hummed in response._

_"Sure you weren't, Sunshine." she teased, stepping in close to the soldier. Lightning unintentionally stepped back at the proximity, flinching as her back collided with a tree. Fang grinned closing the gap once more, by the Fal’Cie how it thrilled her to torture the woman like this."Bet your not thinking of me at all," she mocked with a grin. Enjoying the pink appearing on the shorter woman's cheeks. Slowly she leaned down, watching as Lightnings gaze fixed on her lips, stopping as they almost touched the soldiers._ She felt so warm, the heat over powering the queasy sensation in her stomach. As their lips kept crashing together, she felt like everything beyond was blurred from her perception.

"...Fang." she muttered. The music gradually grew louder in her ears. _No,_ she thought, _this isn't right…._ She knew Fang had not kissed her then. She'd smirked arrogantly and pulled away, sauntered away and called back, ‘Have fun not thinkin’ about that now’ and winked. _So then...what?_ She opened her eyes slowly as she pulled away from the warm lips pressed against her own. The soldier wore a confused expression that soon turned into one of fear as the reality of the situation hit and tears stung her eyes. Lebreau froze, unable to react to the sight before her. Never had she seen the woman so fragile.

"I…I'm sorry" Lightning rasped as she fought to control her emotions.

All irritation fell from Lebreau's face as she reached out and placed a hand cautiously on Lightning's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Hey...hey, its alright" she soothed. Feeling the Pinkette’s body trembling. The shock had sobered Lebreau up fast and she was thankful to have her senses back to help deal with the mess that was unfolding in front of her.

Lightning gritted her teeth and inwardly raged. She was mad. Mad at making a fool of herself, mad she'd let herself get into this situation, and mad she had probably hurt her friend. _Lightning, you complete idiot!_ She berated herself _._

Lebreau shuffled closer and pulled her into a soft hug.

"So Fang, huh?" she asked with a smile after a few moments. The sympathetic tone lost on Lightning as she promptly shrugged away the embrace.

"I have to go" She said, standing up a little too quickly and stumbling a few steps. A large gloved hand grabbed her arm to help steady her.

"Hey Sis, Where's the fire?" Snow joked. Receiving a harsh shove as the soldier headed for the door.

Lebreau shook her head, "I should go talk to her."

Serah waved her hand to silence the brunette, "She’s crashing at ours tonight. She'll be halfway there by now the way she walks." she said, pulling on her jacket. "We were heading home anyway, why don't you come?" Lebreau hesitated,her thoughts conflicted. Maybe it would make things worse, but she also felt guilty and wanted to apologise and make sure things were okay. Serah sensed her reluctance and smiled. "Come on, you can fill us in on the way anyway."

Lightning hissed as the cold air hit her. _Should of brought a damn jacket_ she thought, wrapping her arms around herself. She walked at a fast pace towards Serah’s house, replaying the scene over in her mind. Anger clouded her vision once more and in one swift motion she punched the wall of a nearby building with a growl. She stopped to compose herself and felt her gaze drawn towards the form of Cocoon hanging in the sky and the crystal pillar that suspended it there. It looked beautiful but she found it hard to look at. The structure brought mixed emotions, anger, betrayal, sadness, and if she was honest with herself, regret. She missed her friends sealed within but there was nothing she could do except keep going. They had managed to carve out several caverns and pathways through the crystal and she often visited when she was alone. But it was never enough. She sighed as Fang’s arrogant smile flashed through her head and shook the memory away.

"Light!" she heard her name in the distance. _Tch_. she rolled her eyes and continued on her way, slower this time so that Serah and Snow could catch up. As she reached Serah's street she could hear the hurried footsteps just behind her and quirked an eyebrow without looking back, _three? Lebreau?_ Her stomach hurt with embarrassment.

"How...fast...do you have to...walk, Light!?" Serah panted as they reached her door. Serah grabbed the handle and stood in front of her sister before Lightning could step forward, a scowl firmly painted on her face. "Don’t pretend you didn't hear me calling either, Claire" she said taking a step closer, coming face to face with her sister.

The soldier winced and looked away at the sound of her real name and the proximity.

"Sorry" she murmured.

Serah huffed and turned away making her way into the house and to the kitchen. Lightning walked slowly down the hall towards her make shift room for the night without so much as a glance at the others, her patients wearing thin.

Serah caught Lebreau's awkward expression and nodded in Lightnings direction.

"Second door on the right."

Lebreau nodded and walked slowly to her destination.

Lightning closed the door silently behind her and dropped onto the bed face first, inhaling deeply the scents of the newly washed covers. A gentle knocking broke the silence.

"It's open" She said pushing herself up, blushing slightly as the brunette stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

"I-er, I wanted to say sorry for earlier" Lebreau said, "I didn't mean to upset you, or take advantage or anything".

Lightning sighed and patted the bed next to her. Turning to her side as Lebreau sat down next to her. She placed a firm hand on Lebreau’s shoulder, mirroring the woman’s gesture from earlier.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," She shook her head slowly. "You didn't upset me. And you didn't take advantage." she said, staring directly into the dark eyes before her. "We were both pretty drunk. It's on me. All of it."

"I just thought we were having a good time. I got a bit carried away, you know?" Lebreau half smiled.

"We were" Lightning assured her. "I just wasn't ready and..."

"Your still hung up on her" Lebreau squeezed the soldier’s hand affectionately.

"It's not like that" Lightning denied and then fell silent, unable to say anything else.

"At least I was right about you swinging that way!" Lebreau chimed, erupting with a giggle. Lightning joined in too, knowing there was no need to deny it. Once they had settled down Lebreau squeezed her hand again before standing.

“Lebreau” Lightning blurted “…we’re still friends, right?”

“Of course” Lebreau smiled down at her warmly, "but Lightning, I'm here if you ever wanna talk...or more." she said with a hushed voice, leaning down and kissing the pinkette on the forehead. “Goodnight.” She left the room quietly and swiftly without waiting for any kind of reply.

Lightning sat, unmoving with a deadpan expression, as the residual warmth on her forehead disappeared. She groaned and lay her head on the pillow, running her fingers through her hair. _Lightning, you dumbass_.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning kneeled in front of the crystal forms of her friends. Head bowed. _Light_ she thought, the chamber was always so light. Not blindingly so, more like peaceful, a peaceful light that calmed her. There was always this faint sound too, like a soft hum, barely audible. She wasn't even sure it was real or just part of her imagination.

"Please..." She started. These prayers had become too common for her, but they were never answered. There were never any unearthly signs, no messages to say someone was listening. Nothing. Just the light and the constant ghostly hum. "Please wake up...we need you here" she opened her eyes. Still alone. Still no answers. Always the same. She sighed, defeated and went on to tell her latest stories to the slumbering women.

When she had ran out of things to say, she stood, straightening her clothes.

"Next time" she nodded at the women before walking away. Before she could exit the chamber a small but familiar frame obstructed her. "Serah?"

"Hey, Claire" Serah smiled cheerfully up at her sister. "We wanted to drop in and say hi" she nodded towards the crystal.

"It's been a while" Snow added.

Lightning nodded and tugged her sister into a quick hug. She pulled back and tucked a few strands of wayward pink hair from Serah’s eyes,

"I'll see you this weekend, okay?" "Sure" Serah beamed up at her.

"Guys?" Snow tried to interject.

"I'm sure it'll-"

"Guys!?" Louder this time.

Lightning shot him a glance and could see the faint blue glow in his eyes. She whirled round, sprinting towards the shining crystal. She dropped to her knees, hovering her hands just above, wanting to touch, but unsure of what to do.

"Call the others!" She yelled as the two ran up beside her. Snow fumbled with his phone as Serah kneeled beside her. As the crystal shattered into a million tiny pieces like dust, that fell or floated away, time stilled to a painfully slow pace. She lost awareness of her sister and Snow, her breath sounded loud in the deafening silence. And then Fang opened her eyes and sucked in air quickly. With shaking hands Lightning patted the woman down furiously. _is this real? Could it really be?_ She was breathing fast now, panicked at the thought this was just some cruel trick and the woman before her would suddenly vanish. She cupped the tanned face harshly and stared into eyes as green and as wild as the forests outside.

"F-Fang?" She stammered.

"The one and only" the woman grinned. The soldier flung her arms around the woman, knocking the air clean out of her.

In the hours that followed, the whole gang had conjugated at Serah and Snows house. The food was plentiful and the drink was flowing. Vanille was giggling happily with Serah, Hope and the NORA kids. Sazh and Dajh were joking with Snow. Gadot, Lebreau and Fang were deep in conversation. And Lightning watched them all from her corner of the living room. All the smiles, jokes, dancing and laughing, and all she felt was numb. She'd started off the same, hanging around Fang like she'd turn back to crystal if she took her eyes off her. There were slight of hand touches, smiles and jokes, and Fang’s occasional flirt. But now that the initial shock had worn off all the other emotions in her had started to surface. Leaving wasn't an option, but this was.

"Here" Lebreau held out a drink for her. Lightning took it, taking a sip. "Bit different to how I imagined you'd act with this" she gestured to the room. Lightning shrugged. _Blowing cold now I see,_ Lebreau thought. "Don't do this to yourself, Light" she said, hugging her with one arm.

"Was I worth the wait then?" Fang smirked arrogantly, interrupting them.

Lightning rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What?!" Fang shouted after her, Lebreau casting a sympathetic look in her direction.

“Lightning” the strange voice called, followed by a chorus of whispers that almost sounded like white noise. But if she strained her ears Lightning could make out the odd word here and there. The called, the damned, the praised, they all muttered.

“You must destroy it before it’s too late” the voice spoke clearly above the noise.

“Who are you?” Lightning called out to the nothingness, “destroy what?”. No answer came, like always, just a light that steadily grew from every direction. Lightning closed her eyes tightly against it as it became blinding.

When she opened them again the light had gone and she found herself in the dim living room of Serah’s house, laying on the mat she had used as her sleeping area hours before. The clock on the wall informing her it was 5:15. She stared at the ceiling listening to the group's breathing patterns. She should have been happy, she'd waited for this for so long. But her insecurities still nagged at her, like a scab she kept picking at, re-opening old wounds. She sighed inwardly and stood, making her way to Serah's spare room to change. Not fifteen minutes later she was in the kitchen area staring at her note.

Gone to work x

Short and to the point, as normal. She'd wanted to say sorry, to say she couldn't handle what was happening and that she didn't mean to bail. But her hand wouldn't write that, it couldn’t. She placed the note on the counter, leaned against the vase so it would easily be seen. She stopped to glanced at the sleeping forms of her friends, her family, as she headed for the door. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment and shook her head before quietly shutting the door behind her.

Foot steps toward the front door and a gentle click let Fang know it was okay to open her eyes again. She'd awoken earlier, eyes falling on the sleeping soldier. Her chest moving up and down rhythmically. Her face so peaceful. This had always been one of her favourite sights while they were travelling on Gran Pulse. Lightning looked so different while she slept, it was surreal. But she was always so far away, always just too far out of reach. She'd shut her eyes reflexively when the woman's breathing had changed and her eyes had twitched. Fang gave a quick look to her sleeping sibling and pulled the blanket up around her before standing and stretching lazily. She made her way over to the kitchen for some water and quickly spied the note Lightning had left. She ran her fingers over it tentatively. _Lotta thinkin for three words, Sunshine._ She smirked to herself, knowing the pinkette had been there long enough to write an essay. _Never change do you_.


	3. Chapter 3

Serah’s fingers tapped on the bar nervously as the phone continued to ring. Only a few of the gang had arrived so it was relatively quite and empty as the four of them waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Lightning answered, her voice huskier than normal. Lebreau curved her hand around her ear with a wink. Serah understood and hit the speaker button so that they could all hear the conversation.

"Claire..." Serah started. She was met with silence. "Erm...I wanted to know if your coming over this time?" She said hopefully.

"Maybe next time."

"But Claire...It’s been almost a month." Serah pressed.

An annoyed sigh responded. "I've been busy Serah."

"Everyone misses you."

"Yea girl, I'm missing our drinks." Lebreau joined in.

"And the oaf here's been givin Serah the eyes all afternoon. You need to have words" Fang chuckled. Followed by a nervous laugh from Snow.

"I'm sure you'll be able to manage it this time." Lightning replied bluntly, the slightest slur present.

"Have you been drinking?" Serah asked, more authority in her voice now.

Another annoyed sigh. "Just a few. It's been a long day, Serah. Like I said maybe next time. Bye" and just like that the line went dead. The four exchanged curious glances.

"Regular chatter box that one eh?" Fang grinned, trying to cheer up the pink haired girl.

"I'm sure she'll come next time" Lebreau half smiled. Serah just nodded.

"If she doesn't, we'll make her" Snow said with a grin, bumping his fists together confidently.

"Good luck with that" Fang mused, and they all laughed at the mental image of Snow trying to force Lightning to do ANYTHING.

A few hours later the music was pumping and the drinks plentiful. Lebreau carried a new pitcher over to the two Pulsians, complete with three glasses and made herself comfy.

"Gotta love these little get togethers" Fang toasted.

"Yep" Vanille nodded cheerfully. "It reminds me of home, you know, everyone being together. And of our little travelling group too" she smiled.

"Hey, sitting right here" Lebreau mock pouted. Fang laughed and ruffled Vanille’s hair as her face turned red.

"You guys are like family too!" she almost shrieked. The two older women laughed at her antics.

"I know Vanille, I was just messing" Lebreau smiled.

Vanille smiled back at her cheerfully then cleared her throat.

"So is Lightning coming this time?". The two older women shot thoughtful looks at each other.

"Nah, not this time ‘Nille." Fang shrugged.

Vanille caught the sad look in her eyes before her sister could hide it and sighed in recognition.

"It's like she doesn't want to see us" Vanille grumbled.

"Of course she does!” Lebreau asserted. “She took the whole thing pretty hard actually…” she said softly. “She came to see you guys in crystal more than anyone"

"That so?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, in fact she gave the orders for the chambers to be carved. True Lightning fashion too."

"So death glares for everyone." Fang laughed.

Lebreau smiled and nodded, but stared at her glass.

"What's up?" Fang tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Fang...you know that Light...has feelings for you, right?" Fangs heart skipped a beat. The red faces, private smiles and body language had all but confirmed her thoughts but Lightning had never said as much. To hear someone say it out loud made it much more real.

"Oh!" Vanille squeaked in amusement, as Fang sat dumbfounded. "I knew it!" She beamed.

Fang composed herself, for all she felt the fluttering in her stomach, there was one thing weighing her down.

"Then why has she avoided us?" Fang question.

Lebreau shrugged, "It's Lightning."

"As if that's an excuse" Fang huffed in frustration.

"Listen Fang," Lebreau sighed. "We kissed, w-"

"Excuse me?!" Fang almost shouted, mouth hanging open. Vanille’s eyes as wide as saucers. It was a hysterical sight, if they weren't on a serious matter.

Lebreau shook her head, "We were both drunk. Light probably a fair bit more than me," Fang went to protest once more, but Lebreau ignored her and continued. "In fact, I think she was that drunk she didn't quite understand it was me" she paused. Wanting the words to sink in.

"Oh?" Was all Fang managed. Vanille grinned widely at her side.

"...She said your name, Fang. Broke down and then bolted."

Fang couldn't respond as she processed the new information.

Vanille on the other hand repeatedly slapped the table like it was a miniature drum, unable to contain her excitement.

"That's so sweet!" She gushed.

"Fuckin ice queen my arse" Fang muttered, standing up. Shock taking over the others’ faces.

"Fang?!" Vanille yelled.

"Think I'm gonna go pay our soldier girl a visit" she winked and left before anyone could change her mind. Ever since she'd awoken from crystal sleep, Lightning had avoided her. Bar that first night. She missed the woman's company. So she was paying her a visit, weather the stubborn soldier liked it or not. _Its time to stop hidin sunshine._ She rapped on Lightnings door again, louder than the first time. Impatient with the lack of response. She knew Lightning was home. _Better not ignore me all night._ When there was still no answer she tried the door handle. Surprised when it opened, she stepped cautiously inside. The house looked almost unlived in. No clutter, no homely objects. The living area was a simple sofa, TV and lamp. Even the ceiling lights had no shades, only bare bulbs hung down. _Maybe it is the wrong house after all_ she though. Looking past the barren kitchen Fang spied some glass doors that led outside. As she neared she could make out a faint orange glow, _a fire?_ Opening the doors as quietly as she could, she saw Lightning taking a swig of a bottle. In fact she noticed around six bottles discarded close by, and what looked like a box full of empties a little ways away. _Night as usual then?_ A fire blazed in front of Lightning. It cracked away, disguising her entrance.

"Light?" Fang chanced.

Lightning turned to face her. Her eyes were red and Fang wondered if she'd been crying. For a second they sparkled anyway, as if the woman were going to hug her. But it faded and the woman turned away.

"Why are you here."

Fang swallowed her sarcastic come back before it was voiced.

"I wanted to check in on you. Haven't seen you for awhile."

"And now you have, you can leave." The words harsh and to the point. _Just leave me alone._

Fang kneeled down behind her and closed the gap to whisper in her ear, intending the soldier to drop her hostility with the flirt.

"Come on, I'm sure you can do better than that for me" she purred.

Lightnings breath hitched and Fang grinned cockily.

"Tch. Just go, Fang." She spat, moving away.

Fang looked dejected for an instant until her own anger surfaced.

"What the heck is your problem?"

"I didn't ask you to come" Lightning muttered.

"Yea, but it’s not like you've made the effort to see anyone, have you?"

Lightning stayed silent.

"You've avoided us and you know it!" Fang shouted.

The alcohol in Lightning’s system dampened her thinking and she bit before she could stop herself.

"It's non of your business though, is it!?" She got up and walked further away from the fire. She didn't want to face Fang. Not like this, not now. She was being hurtful and she knew it. But she couldn’t stop herself.

"Oh, it isn't? Serah’s really worried about you. We all are."

The soldier was quiet again.

"We're friends Light, that makes it my business" Fang said a little softer, trying to defuse the argument.

"Are we though?" The words came calm and cold, precise like daggers. _What's wrong with you?_

"Are you being serious right now!?" Fang snapped, striding forward until she was in the soldier’s face. "We're not friends? After everythin?"

Silence again as the shorter woman stared up at her, defiant even without an answer.

"Stop the bullshit, Farron. You're a liar! Your actions tell me somethin’ different!"

_Snap_. Lightnings last fibre of control vanished. She growled and pushed the brunette away with enough force to topple her to the ground. Lightning followed, pinning her there as she glared down at the Pulsian,

"And what do they tell you exactly? Nothing! Not a damn thing!" Lightning panted as the alcohol and adrenalin made it hard to breath. Made it hard to move and even think. Her heart pounded and her temples throbbed from her actions as she struggled against Fang to keep her position.

"They tell me plenty!" Fang heaved, toppling the woman from her, pinning her in return. "When I woke up, the way you hugged me, that was friendship, Light. All those emotions I saw in you, they weren't nothin!" As Lightning thrashed against her, Fang tried to catch her breath and continued. "And avoiding us? If we weren't friends you'd be there, because you wouldn't care either way!" She breathed heavily. "It wouldn't stop you seeing everyone!" She snarled. "And I know about the kiss! I know that you-umph!"

The soldier’s fist collided with Fangs jaw like her namesake. Lightning took the opportunity to kick out from under the brunette, grabbing her sari roughly and pushing her against the floor, pinning her once again.

"Don't talk like you have it all figured out! You don't understand anything!" She heaved.

"I've been back almost a month! You coulda took the stick from out your arse and talked to me!" Fang grunted between breaths. "I woulda listened! I woulda-"

"You left me!" Lightning screamed at her. Her hair messily covering her eyes. But the strands didn't stop the tears, they fell instantly onto tanned cheeks below her. All the anger in Fang evaporated as soon as those words hit her ears and the warm droplets from above ran down her cheeks. Lightning let go of her captor and moved off from her, turning to leave. _I’m_ s _uch an idiot._ She thought, ashamed. But before she could stand strong arms wrapped around her, stilling her in her tracks. She shook as Fang nuzzled into her back, the tears coming in gasping sobs that she couldn't even attempt to control.

"I'm...so sorry...Light" Fang whispered. She ached from the pain she had caused. It hadn't seemed so raw, so deep, until now. In one quick motion Lightning turned, throwing her arms around the warrior and burying her head in her neck.

"We...we were supposed to..to be a team, we had a plan and...and you left!" She spluttered between sobs, gripping Fang tighter as her world was spinning. Her breath was ragged and she was afraid her head was going to explode from the pressure. "You left me" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry" Fang croaked again, holding back her own tears. Lightning needed her to be strong right now. It wasn't something that happened very often and damn the Fal’Cie if she couldn't at least do that. Fang rubbed the small of Lightnings back as the waves continued to come, whispering hushes and reassurances as she did. She waited for Lightning to grow quiet before she spoke. Even though the shorter woman still shivered, she couldn't judge whether it was the cold, exhaustion or the last remnants of her breakdown. Either way she felt it necessary now. "Will you look at me?" She whispered.

"No" the pinkette almost sounded fearful as she pressed into the brunette.

"Please, Light" Fang urged pulling away slightly to test the soldiers reaction. When Lightning didn't move she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders, pushing her back slightly. "Light?" Fang urged again.

Lightning slowly looked up. She was afraid to face Fang after everything. She felt weak and ashamed. _I don't deserve you here. I don't deserve your pity._ When her eyes finally reached Fangs the fears disappeared. In those jade eyes, glazed with tears all she found was understanding.

"I'm sorry" Fang repeated.

Lightnings heart ached. She knew Fangs act wasn't selfish, she'd saved Cocoon. Saved lives. It was her own selfishness that fuelled the bitterness in her mind. Why couldn't she over come this? Lightning swallowed hard,

"I know, but...it still hurts" she replied, looking down guiltily.

Fang lifted her gaze back up with a finger under her chin, a small smile on her lips.

"I get it, Light. It's okay."

_Fang...you don’t deserve this._

"I promise, I'm here now. You hear?"

Lightning nodded slowly.

"I'll prove to you, I'll make it up, okay?" She laughed a little, voice cracking.

"You don't have to do that" Lightning reasoned.

"But I'd do anything for you guys" she assured. "I'd do anything for you." She added, softer.

Lightning couldn't speak, she was too afraid of breaking again. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Pulsian’s neck, squeezing gently but firm.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You must be beat, eh?" Fang said as she eyed the last remaining embers of the fire. Lightning nodded against her in answer. Fang helped her to stand on shaking legs.

"Want me to carry you?" Fang asked genuinely.

"I can walk on my own, Fang" Lightning declined with a scoff before unceremoniously stumbling as her legs nearly gave way.

"Looks like it too" Fang grinned draping the woman's arm over her shoulders. Lightning rolled her eyes but didn't pull away as they started to the house.

Lightning landed on the bed softly. Falling back onto the mattress she could feel her muscles begin to relax.

"Feeling any better?" Fang asked from beside her.

"Tired" Lightning muttered.

"You got any spare blankets? I'll take the sofa" Fang said standing. She stopped when she felt a hand clasp hers.

"Fang…” Lightning stared up at her, "stay...please" she whispered. It felt wrong to be alone after everything that had happened.

Fang rejoiced inwardly, feeling needed by this woman was intoxicating in its own right. Plus she didn't really want to leave her alone either.

"You sure?"

"It's a double anyway" Lightning shrugged in reply.

Fang lay down and offered the soldier her arm to to lean on, her heart doing back flips as the woman pressed in perfectly beside her. _How damn beautiful_ , Fang grinned.

"No funny business" Lightning mumbled from her spot, feeling the grin more than actually seeing it.

Fang snorted with surprise, unable to hold back a chuckle. _Always gotta be tough ey_ ,

"No funny business" Fang repeated. She absent mindedly played with soft pink tresses of hair until she felt Lightning’s breathing deepen. She turned her head to smile down at her sleeping form, leaning in slowly she kissed the pale skin of Lightnings forehead. "G’night, Sunshine."


	4. Chapter 4

Fang awoke to find the bed empty beside her. _Just couldn't bring yourself to stay could you?_ she sniggered to herself jokingly. She took the time to give the pinkettes room a once over, having not paid too much attention the night before. It was a lot like the rest of the house, void of much decoration. Neat and tidy. She was unsurprised. There were however, a few personal items. A small chrome framed picture sat on the woman's desk. Fang could tell instantly the two youngsters were the Farron sisters, both smiling and hugging each other. _Life was hard on you too weren't it?_ Fang thought. Her heart pained for the children that once were, her own ghosts surfacing. Next to the photograph rested a small crystal glass ornament, reminiscent of Odin’s manifested eidolith. Although not as vibrant in colour it was still very elegant. Fangs gaze fell onto the last item. A rope bracelet made up of purple beads, adorned with a blue crystal fang in the middle. The warriors lips turned up in amusement. _You kept it after all ey?_

_"Pretty, right?" Vanille beamed up at Fang, her hands full of coloured beads, fangs and fang shaped gems and stones of varying sizes._

_"Sure thing 'Nille" the brunette smiled warmly down at her. "But what you plannin on doin with em?"_

_"Jewelry of course!"_

_Fang looked around the old school house room quizzically."How?" She asked._

_The red head giggled, retrieving string from her pouch. "Always be prepared, yea?" She laughed, giving her older sister a wink. Fang shook her head and chuckled._

_Lightning stood at the door observing the two pulsian women fiddling with some small objects. Vanille’s tongue practically poking out her mouth and Fang’s eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Lightning smiled to herself, happy her comrades had found a little peace in what she knew must be a sobering day for them. Revisiting their abandoned home that had been left to the elements and time for so long._

_"Ha! Beat ya 'Nille!" Fang exclaimed suddenly. Vanille tutted in response, before finishing what she was doing. She looked over and began to giggle. "What, is it bad?" Fang asked hesitantly._

_Vanille bumped her shoulder with Fangs, "It's good. But you've only done one" she grinned, holding up her three._

_"Ah no way!" Fang mock scowled._

_Lightning stayed silent, still smiling fondly at their antics._ Serah, I hope we can be like that again someday. When all this is over.

_A quiet tapping sounded at the door, interrupted the sisters._

_"Hey Light" Vanille smiled. Fang quickly hid her hands behind her back with a grin. Lightning quirked an eyebrow but didn't press the matter._

_"Foods nearly ready. If you’re hungry you can come eat or I can bring-"_

_"Yay!" Vanille interrupted her excitedly, standing up. "I'm so hungry!" She rushed past Lightning before popping her head back round, "Oh, Fang has something for you. Ciao!" she exclaimed before disappearing._

_Lightning turned to Fang, who's mouth was hanging open. A slight blush barely visible on tanned cheeks.The huntress stood up grinning nervously,_

_"doesn't know when to shut it, that one" she said as she approached the soldier, a hand placed behind her head nervously. The other still hidden behind her back. A slight smile pulled at the soldiers lips at the sight, causing a smile from the brunette in return. Lightnings slight smile evolved into a full on grin as she realized she had the rare opportunity for revenge on the woman. She stepped forward, blue eyes narrowed on Fangs face. Close enough so Fang could make out the different colours in her irises, all the greys and blues that made up the ever changing storm she always loved looking into._

_"What you got there?" Lightning asked with a slight nod of her head._

_"I...er. well you see" Fang replied unable to form words with those eyes pinning her._

_"Sounds interesting"._

Come on Yun. Pull yourself together would you _. Fang shook her head and straighten up._

_"You bet, Sunshine. Close your eyes and give me your hand"._

_And the revenge was over. It was Lightning who was now taken aback by the request. She rolled her eyes,_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Dead" Fang grinned._

_"Tch. Fine"_

_"Quit your whining .. or don't you trust me?" Fang winked._

_Lightning ignored the burning of her cheeks and closed her eyes, bringing her hand up for the woman. She could feel something being tied around her wrist for a few seconds. She swallowed dryly as her thoughts deviated._

_"All done" Fang whispered near her ear, making her tense in surprise. She opened her eyes and brought her wrist up to look at the bracelet tied around it. Black string was threaded through purple translucent beads. In the center was placed a light blue crystal in the shape of a fang. A genuine smile swept the soldiers lips that made her eyes sparkle. Fangs heart thumped in her chest at the display, She adored this type of smile from the woman._

_"Thank you, Fang" the woman broke through her thoughts. "It's beautiful."_

_"Like the person wearing it" Fang smiled warmly. Her tone sincere, lacking her usual cockiness and amorous approach._

_Lightning reddened. "I..." She started. Trying to piece something coherent together before she said something stupid._

_Fang could feel the woman's unease and took pity on her. "I'm really glad you like it" she said leaning in._

_"I do" Lightning replied leaning in too, unthinking. The butterflies engulfed her stomach and her eyes fluttered shut._

_"What the hold up?" Snow called, walking through the nearby door. Lightning pulled away in a flash, flushing scarlet instantly before she had even registered it was Snow. She glared at him and clenched her fists, suppressing the urge to go and head butt him. Instead she shoved past him roughly making sure to get an elbow in as she did._

_"You giant idiot" Fang laughed at him as he rubbed his sore ribs._

_"What did I do?" He questioned, oblivious to the scene he had almost discovered._

_"Wouldn't you like to know" Fang joked before heading out herself._

_Lightning stormed over to the camp site, without saying a word and sat. No one dared speak to the soldier as she ruthlessly bit into the meat cooked on her stick. Sazh and Hope casting wide eyed glances at each other, sensing the tension. Vanille stifled the giggle that she had been holding back since Snow had went to fetch the two. Lightning just scowled at her._

Fang stretched before making her way out of the room. She found Lightning busy in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee while looking at her phone.

"Mornin"

"Hey, you want one?" Lightning asked holding up her cup.

"Sure" Fang smiled as Lightning got up and went about making her the beverage.

"Hungry?" The pinkette enquired.

"What you got?"

A look of embarrassment crossed Lightning face and she shied away from the huntress.

"Just toast, actually. I...wasn't expecting anyone. Forgot to shop."

Fang nodded slowly.

"Forgot to shop eh?"

Lightning just shrugged and handed her the freshly made coffee.

"You forget furniture too?" Fang smirked.

Lightning shot her an annoyed look that made the brunette wince guilty.

"Here" she said softly, passing Fang a small plate of toast.

"Thanks" Fang replied, taking a few bites of the food. "I see you kept your bracelet"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Fang shrugged lazily,

"dunno, doesn't seem like you keep much" she gestured around her. "...And i kinda thought with everythin...you wouldn't want a reminder"

"I always want to remember" Lightning replied with a small smile. Causing Fang to smile too.

"So, Light, you at work today?"

The soldier shook her head.

"Really? What gives. I thought you were always at work"

Lightning scoffed at her words.

"Not always" she retorted defensively, knowing they both were unconvinced by the lie. "I phoned in actually."

"Aww just for me?" Fang joked. _Well now that's a surprise_.

Lightning rolled her eyes.

"You got any plans?" she asked rummaging in the fridge.

"Nah, was gonna say hi to Vanille...I kinda ran out on em last night"

"Good" Lightning replied throwing Fang a bottle of water. "Come on then, so I can kick your ass."

"You wanna spar?"

Lightning shrugged, unconcerned.

"Gotta do something to get my reputation back up after last night"

The two circled each other, trying to regain their breathing. Both crouched and ready for the next strike.

"Whaddaya say we make this more interesting, soldier?" Fang grinned wickedly, willing her sparing partner to take the bait.

"Oh it's plenty interesting" Lightning shot back with a hint of sarcasm.

"Scared you'll lose?" The warrior chuckled, examining the woman's face for a sign she’d gotten to her. A slight twitch of her eye, _gotcha_.

"Don't be ridiculous” Lightning scoffed. “Fine. If I win, you finally admit I'm the strongest." _How do you like that proposal_.

Fang hummed momentarily. "No problem. But when _I_ win. You take me out on a date.”

"Wha-umph!"

Fang barrelled into the distracted soldier without hesitation, knocking the air from her lungs. As Lightning’s back hit the floor she instinctively held her gunblade defensively, blocking Fangs lance attack.

"That was underhanded!" Lightning growled trying to push her attacker off.

"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart.”

Lightning let one hand handle the pressure as she brought the other back, promptly thrusting her elbow into Fangs side. The warrior rolled off her coughing.

"Fine then" Lightning smirked, charging forward before Fang had a chance to brace herself. She slammed into Fangs chest trying to topple her.

_Don't think you got me just yet, love._ Fang grinned as they both fell, wrapping her legs around the soldiers ankle.

As she smashed off the floor Lightning could taste blood in her mouth. _Get the fuck up Farron!_

"Always so full of that ignorant pride ain't you?" Fang taunted.

"It's the drive to win, Fang" Lightning hissed, kicking out of her grip. She scrambled away, barely on her feet before Fangs lance swung past her head.

"Thought about where your taking me yet?" Fang asked stabbing her lance forward.

Lightning jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the blow.

"Piss off Fang" _Her mind wondered at the thought, holding hands, laughing, a kiss..._ Lightning’s heart fluttered at the thought.

Fang grinned to herself triumphantly. _Got you all distracted haven't I?_ She took her chance and sprinted for the pinkette, whipping behind her. Fangs sudden movement broke through Lightning’s haze, but it was too late. The lances shaft meet her throat as she went to spin away from her captor.

"Don't think so, Sunshine" Fang smiled against her ear. Lightning squirmed trying to push the lance away. "Got to you, ain't I?" Fang teased, "we both know I’m stronger, but you have better agility...when your not distracted."

Lightning growled as she jammed her gunblade upwards, the blunt side pressing into her cheek. _Etro, dammit your better than this. Just focus. You can win._

"Listen..." Fang said calmly and quietly. "You don't have to prove anything, Light. I know you're strong".

_That's not true... I wasn't capable of saving you or Vanille_ , Lightning thought bitterly. _I got put down just the same as the others. I have to be faster. I have to be stronger!_ She launched her head back violently, cracking Fang straight in the nose. _I have to beat you!_ She twisted around swiftly, swiping Fangs legs with a quick kick, hoping to knock her over but Fang stood her ground. _Because you're the only one_. She punched at Fangs head with all her force, but Fang defended the blow just in time, pushing it away. _The only one that's stronger!_ She struck out again and again at frightening speed, pushing Fang back little by little. _And I have to be able to protect you all!_ Smack. The lance smashed into the side of her head with a force that sent her stumbling to the ground. She felt her head pushed roughly to the ground, dirt scraping against the skin of her cheek. The blade of the lance grazed her neck uncomfortable.

"Really goin for it there weren't you?" Fang said, spitting blood onto the ground. "Really thought you had me for a minute" she panted. Lightning rasped under her, trying to fill her lungs. A faint ringing still in her ears. "But guess I won after all though" Fang said smugly.

"Fine. Now get off!"

Fang moved away from Lightning to allow her to stand. But when the soldier turned Fangs heart sank. Blood dripped slowly from somewhere on the left side of her head. It matted slightly with her hair and stained her cheek.

"Shit. are you okay? Light, I'm so sorry" she apologized, attempting to move the hair to inspect the wound.

"I'm fine" Lightning said sharply, pushing Fang’s hands away. The look of dejection on the woman’s face made her feel guilty. "It's a bit sensitive" she added softly.

"I didn't mean t-"

"Fang it’s fine. I got carried away. We were sparring, it happens" Lightning smiled.

Fang nodded in concession. "I know...but still"

"We've come out worse before" Lightning laughed a little.

"Very true"

“I can heal it once I’ve rested a bit”

“Heal it?” Fang’s brows furrowed.

“Yes…with magic?” Lightning gestured in the air, like the answer should have been obvious.

“You still have _MAGIC_?!” Fang gaped.

“Didn’t anyone mention it?” Lightning rubbed her arm self-consciously.

“Ha, no!”

Lightning reflected for a moment, “I guess…they wouldn't have had much reason to really.” she shrugged, “no one else has much need for it so they haven't trained it much…if at all, as far as I know. Just very basic medic stuff” She looked up at Fangs wide eyed expression and faltered, “But, but I mean we all still have the ability”

“what about Odin?” Fang questioned.

Lightning shook her head slowly, “I’ve been trying to, but I just cant seem to manage it yet”

“Well aint that somethin else” Fang sighed in amusement, “I’ll have to get training then, can’t let you have all the fun. We can practice calling Odin too” she smiled, flexing her fingers. “Nille’ll be excited to heal again.”

Lightning nodded,

“She always was the best medic” she stretched out slowly, "Come on. Let's get cleaned up" she said, taking a long swig of her water.

"That an invite?" Fang grinned fiendishly, almost making Lightning choke mid swallow.

"For Etros sake, Fang"

"…I didn't hear a no" Fang chuckled, shoulder bumping the smaller woman. A giggle escaped the soldiers mouth as she shoved Fang gently, and the pulsian was in awe.

After they had healed and cleaned up, separately, by Lightnings command, Fang had gone to meet up with Vanille. She shook her head again as the interrogation continued.

"So you spent the night?" Vanille questioned, fluttering her eyelashes for added effect.

"Knock it off pip squeak. It wasn't like that"

"So you slept on the sofa?" Vanille raised her eyebrows questionably.

Serah laughed softly from behind her. "If Lightning had anything to do with it. I hope she gave you blankets?"

Fang grinned nervously,

"I slept in the bed actually." she winced from the shrill noises and the barrage of high voiced questions that came afterwards.

"Alright. Alright. Settle down. I said it wasn't like that"

"Then what was it like, Fang?" Vanille said mockingly.

"Well turns out she had a few too many. Had a couple of mixed feeling about what we did, mostly towards me ‘Nille, before you get your panties in a twist. We worked it out but she just needed some company"

"Aww Fang, that's so cute"

"Thank you, Fang. I'm sure...she's really grateful" Serah said and Fang nodded in agreement.

"You seem to understand her pretty well" Vanille winked, "not everyone gets away with your antics unharmed"

"Dunno about unharmed" Fang chuckled, "she likes to put up a fight that one".


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm glad you came this time" Serah smiled as Lightning sat down to join them. Their weekly get together was in mid swing with the Pulsians, Snow, Lebreau and Hope chatting around the large table in their usual place.

"Then I tripped and accidentally fell on the guy!" Snow chuckled with the rest of them, finishing his story.

"My accidental hero" Serah smiled fondly at him.

"Typical" Hope rolled his eyes.

"Your up mini Lightning" Fang announced.

Serah thought for a few minutes,

"Okay I got one!" She announced excitedly. "So I'd not long met Snow an-"

"Anyone want drinks?" Lightning asked before her sister could make a proper start of her own embarrassing story. She wasn't too excited to hear the outcome, especially since it involved Snow, _again_. She headed to the bar and reeled off the orders she’d been given, turning to watch the group as she waited. Her gaze fell on the huntress and she found herself smiling as the woman laughed at the story. A few minutes passed by and Lightning noticed a few of her friends start to glance over to her with somewhat astonished expressions from time to time. Her stomach felt queasy with dread.

"There you go" the barman said as he placed the last of the drinks on the tray for her.

"Thanks." The tray felt impossibly heavy as she headed for the table, mild panic still making her stomach churn but she made her strides purposeful all the same.

"She wasn't very pleased" Serah smiled.

"So Sunshines always followed the law, huh?"

"Actually...she was always getting in trouble when we were younger. Captain Amodar brought her home on a few occasions"

Fang looked to Lightning at the bar, disbelieving. Their eyes met for a instant, before she turned back to the younger sibling.

"Are we talking about the same Lightning?"

"It wasn't like how you're thinking” Serah waved her off. “All the stuff she did was normally for good reason" Fang looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to continue. "Like...one time I was going out with this guy and turns out he was a total jerk,"

"She totally beat the crap out of him, didn't she?" Fang interrupted her excitedly.

"No, much better". Serah grinned. And everyone leaned in closer, eager to hear. "She texted him saying she liked him. They flirted all that weekend" Fang’s mouth hung open in surprise. Vanille and Hope glanced cynically at each other, then over to the soldier at the bar.

"No way" Hope chuckled.

"Yes way" Serah grinned sinfully. "Then after school one day she went to his house to do 'homework' while his parents were at work" she continued, air quoting the word.

"This is getting crazy" Vanille beamed.

"Tell me about it" Snow chuckled.

"Anyway by the end of it she had him tied up, full makeover, lipstick and-

"Serah!" Lightning roared slamming the drinks tray down with a thud.

"Light, its fine it’s a good story, calm down. So she took a picture for proof. Told him she'd share it with everyone if he ever did something like it again to anyone"

Everyone laughed heartily knowing full well Lightning would have followed through with the threat without a second thought.

"Oh it's not over yet guys” Serah smirked.

"Not one more word" Lightning glared daggers at her, voice low and threatening. "Or I swear to the Gods"

Serah ignored Lightnings threat and carried on regardless.

"So now his mother gets home" she started, standing up quickly as Lightning stepped forward. "He's gagged so can't sho-Lightning dont!" She squealed as her sister rounded the table.

Fang grabbed the pinkette quickly,

"Not so fast Sunshine. This is getting far to interesting." Lightning was bright red with embarrassment and anger but didn’t struggle. "Not much point stoppin her now" Fang said quietly, pulling the soldier onto her lap for good measure. Lightning huffed and continued to scowl at her sister who was still standing, just in case.

"So she bails out the window so she doesn't get caught. gets half way home and the Captain picks her up, having got the complaint already. He drops her off and tells mom and dad who don't know what to say. He pats her on the back and tells her good job but to be more discreet next time"

everyone on the table cracked up in hysterics.

"Wow that's amazing Light" Lebreau smiled once she settled down, trying to reassure her friend.

"See, it wasn't so bad!" Serah said, sitting down sheepishly.

"Safe to let you go now? Or do I need to keep you a little longer?" Fang whispered suggestively. The latter part barely above a whisper so only the soldier could hear.

Lightning cleared her throat nervously,"I'm fine" she said, but stayed seated for a few moments longer, even though Fang had already loosened her grip.

The group finished the rest of their embarrassing stories before mingling with the other members of NORA and splitting up to join in various activities. Lightning smiled as she watched Hope fist pump the air in victory after landing his ball in a cup. _The kid looks right at home,_ she thought as Yuj, Maqui and Vanille all exchanged high fives. She turned her attention to Fang who was putting Gadot and Snow to shame at a game of darts. The Pulsian had started off rather sloppy, not used to the weight or feel but now each time she threw, the huntress flawlessly embedded a dart into the bullseye. Lightning smiled.

"Someone's happy now" Lebreau commented cheerfully, holding a pool cue out in front of her, "Wanna play?"

"Sure" Lightning took the cue and the two headed for the table. "Your up first, winner" the soldier smirked.

"I was just lucky last time" the brunette winked and broke the balls. "Guess your red again, Light." Lightning nodded and took her shot. The two had become good friends since the fall, even despite their big misunderstanding that friendship hadn't suffered much.

"That story was pretty funny you know" Lebreau giggled at the memory, missing her ball by a fraction.

"It was not."

"Was too. Didn't think you had that kind of patients"

Lightning shrugged then took her turn.

"Just seemed like a good idea at the time"

The two played in companionable silence for a while as the game advanced in Lightnings favour.

"Celebratory Drinks?" Lebreau asked as Lightning made her last move and potted the black. The woman nodded and placed her cue down on the table while the brunette went to fetch the drinks.

"So how's things with Fang?" Lebreau asked on her return, handing Lightning a new drink. The woman stayed silent.

"Seems to me you really love her, don’t you?"

Lightning’s head snapped up in the woman's direction at the accusation.

"Oh, don't look so shocked. Your not as hard to read as you think" Lebreau chuckled.

Lightning smiled and nodded in concession, taking a long drink. "It's hard" she answered honestly.

"You make it much harder on yourself than it has to be"

Lightning looked at the glass in her hand. How could she deny it when it was true?

"Think about it,you talk to me, Hope, even Snow okay nowadays" Lebreau continued, she placed as hand on Lightning’s shoulder in support, not wanting the woman to feel criticized. "Don’t get me wrong. Your a quiet one and don't open up too much to anyone. But were all friends, it's a done deal. So it's easier for you. But Fang...you love her, that's different, its unknown, it's scary". Lightning nodded again, unable to speak. "So you put up your defences and push her away. But keeping her away doesn't make you happy, does it?"

The soldier turned away slightly to place her empty glass on the table as the words sunk in. It was strange to hear someone voice how she felt.

"But I...I can't stop it"

"Find a way. You have to let yourself be happy, Light. You deserve it. You both do".

Lightning smiled warmly at her friend for a moment, _no wonder they call you the mother of NORA_. "Thank you"

"Told you, I'm here for you" Lebreau grinned back at her.

Fang felt a small pang of jealousy as she looked across the room to where Lebreau and Lightning stood talking. She tried to shake it, after all there was not much to the story she’d been told. _It was your name, Yun_ she told herself. But she couldn't stop herself from fixating on the soldiers lips and how she wanted to be the one to kiss them. And how Lebreau had beat her too it, even if it had been a big mess. _So why haven't you?_ Her thoughts flashed back to that night where Lightning had sat broken above her, and the feel of her tears, warm as they had dropped down onto her own cheeks. Truthfully she was afraid, It was a shock to have seen the soldier like that, _because of me,_ she thought. The sound of the womans laugh brought her back to the present and a new twinge of envy stirred in her.

Lightning could feel the multitude of side glances she was getting from the Pulsian and a quick look in her direction confirmed it. Lebreau followed Lightnings gaze and smiled knowingly, shoulder bumping the woman. When Lightning turned to face her, Lebreau gave her a wink,

"Go get her!" She grinned.

The pinkette blinked a few times in surprise and then took her leave to go get drinks from the bar. She made her way to where the huntress was seated and placed one of the drinks on the table in front of her.

"Here" she said, choosing to stand close by her.

"Thanks" Fang replied bluntly. A silence fell between them and Lightnings attention drifted to the idol chatter of their sisters not too far away as she tried to figure out what to say next.

"You didn't have to stop the conversation on my account" Fang saved her the trouble.

"I didn't. I just wanted to come see if you were okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fang challenged defensively.

The soldier looked around, embarrassed by the directness of the question.

"You know why" she said in a hushed tone. Not wanting to drag the details out.

"Well I'm good, sweetheart" Fang replied flatly.

"Fang" the pinkettes voice was gentle.

_She's reaching out_ Fang thought, ashamed of her hostility towards the woman. "Light, don't worry about it" her voice was softer this time.

The guilt still churned in the soldier and she wanted to make things right. _She doesn't deserve to feel like this because I was such an idiot_. She placed a hand delicately on the huntresses shoulder.

"Talk to me"

_And there it is_ , Fang thought, _Asking me to do something you can't bring yourself to do_. She shrugged the hand away in irritation, "don't be a hypocrite." Silence fell on them again.

_Control your emotions,_ Lightning though as she concentrated on taking steady breaths. The rejection stung and she felt her own anger bubbling up inside. But she understood Fangs point. _She's not wrong, Farron_.

"Fang, were just friends. I'm sorr-"

"Yea, JUST friends" the huntress agreed, the bitterness in her voice obvious.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" The soldier snapped back, her temper rising.

"Dunno...you just seem to like it. You know, JUST being friends and all"

Lightning picked up her glass with such ferocity it made Fang flinch. In that moment she was certain it was going to either collide with her face or the wall, especially with the look of fury in the woman's eyes. But the soldier just turned and charged out the doors instead. The Pulsian stared after her, her head whirling.

_For fuck sake Yun_ , she groaned inwardly. "Ah. I fucked up again" she held her head with a hand in anguish. Serah and Vanille scooted closer to the older woman.

"Fang, it's none’s fault" Vanille threw an arm round her.

"Yea. Lightnings...complicated, and you've been great. But i don't think you need to worry about ‘Breau" Serah smiled, covering Fang’s hand with her own in reassurance.

"I don't, Serah. I know their only friends. I just...it bugged me tonight and I was stupid"

"You weren't" Serah squeezed her hand. "Light would have acted much worse if it were the other way around" the two younger girls giggled a little at the mental image and Fang’s lips lifted into a smile.

"Yea, I think anger is the only feeling she has zero problem showing" Vanille grinned.

Fang contemplated for a moment and shrugged, "She said sorry and I just-"

"So?" Serah interrupted. "You go say sorry then" she smiled.

"Then you'll be even" Vanille winked.

_They’re not tears_ she told herself. _It's just the air change making them water. That's all_. She blinked a few times in an attempt to rid the excess liquid from her eyes and took a large mouthful of her drink to distract herself. It burned as it travelled down her throat, and that was good. She didn't bother to look up when someone approached silently, she knew it was Fang. She took another drink, keeping her mouth busy and finished what was left in the glass. She could see the taller woman casually leaning backwards on the railing from her peripheral vision, a familiar gesture that the soldier was fond of, but she couldn't tell if Fang was looking at her or not. She stared out into the darkness dotted with distant lights as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world as Fang took the empty glass from her, replacing it for a fresh one with a hand that lingered too long.

"So I was pretty harsh in there, huh? I'm sorry, Light"

Lightning gripped her glass tightly as she felt her hands shaking. _It's just the cold, that's all_.

"I deserved it" she chanced a brief look in Fangs direction.

Fang spun the shorter woman by the shoulders, gripping firmly,

"no you don't Light. I told you'd I'd make things up to you then here I am taking things out on you"

"But it's my fault"

Fang leaned in closer and was met with the stunning blue eyes she had fallen for.

"Light, I-”

"Fang!" Dajh exclaimed excitedly, running up to the pair who promptly broke their proximity, "Light!"

"Hey squirt" Fang patted his bouncy hair.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to disturb you" Sazh chucked apologetically. Dajh shuffled excitedly from one foot to the other, grinning at the couple who smiled down at him. "He was just so excited to come see everyone, he wouldn't listen when I said you were busy".

The two women threw each other a quick glance. "Ah. Its okay old man" Fang grinned and gave Dajh a quick spin around.

"Watch it now" Sazh chuckled.

"Come on, let's go see everyone!" Dajh said pulling on his father's arm and Fangs excitedly. As the group made their way to the doors Fang cast a glance back at Lightning who had fallen in step behind but still avoided her gaze, much to Fangs dismay. However, when the soldiers hand slipped into hers and squeezed tightly for a few moments she forgot to breath.

"Look!" Vanille whispered, elbowing Serah’s arm. The duo looked behind them to Serah’s living area to see their sisters sitting chatting together. They had set up their sleeping areas side by side, and they were both smiling. "It's good that they've made up" Vanille whispered.

"It's nice to see them happy" Serah smiled.

Vanille yawned and nodded in agreement, “I think its bed time for me”.

“Goodnight Vanille”

“Sleep tight Serah”

Fang smiled as her sister snorted in her sleep beside her.

"Musta been tired for her to fall asleep so quick" she pulled the blanket higher to cover her siblings arms.

"Looks like they all had a good time" Lightning said from Fangs other side.

The Pulsian turned over to face the soldier, "how about you?"

"Yea. I...liked that you were there"

Fang beamed at her answer,"because I'm the best" she grinned. Making the soldier laugh quietly.

"We should get some sleep" Lightning smiled softly at her. She didn't want to, but it had been a long day and tomorrow brought it's own responsibilities. She turned away and lay down but made sure to shuffle back enough so that she was touching the huntress. The warmth from Fang’s body making her feel content.

Fang smiled to herself at the gesture. "You got work tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

"Yea"

"Oh..." The Pulsian sounded disappointed.

"...Not until late morning" Lightning replied. "It's only to sort some paper work out too, so shouldn't take too long" she offered, hoping that Fang would catch the hint.

"That's good then. It's nice to see you’re not over working yourself these days"

Lightning ignored the comment, taking the initiative herself. "Fang...you want to come over when I'm done?"

"Course I would, I'd love to" she replied. She felt the soldier flinch for a second as she wrapped her arm around her. But then the pinkette relaxed into the contact and place her own hand on top of Fangs.

"Goodnight, Fang"

"G'night"

Lightning found herself floating in a familiar blackness as if she were adrift in small invisible currents. _I'm here again_ , she thought.

“Light” a voice called out, echoing. An unusual voice but she had heard it so many times before it no longer unnerved her. _…this dream again_.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you still going to Lightning’s later?” Vanille asked while idly picking up her phone that had just pinged and reading the message.

_Change of plan. Dress Fang appropriately please and no telling_

“Yea, said she’d text when she was finished and pick me up on the way”

“Doing any-” Serah stopped as Vanille giggled to herself before thrusting the phone in her face.

“What’s up?” Fang asked suspiciously.

“Oh nothing” Vanille smiled innocently. The two younger women looked at each other with devilish smiles. The look, however was not missed by Fang.

"You two are fucking scary together, you know that?"

"So tell me again why I had to change?" Fang asked looking down at her new blue and white checked shirt. Complete with black leggings with rip marks down the thighs and simple but rather elegant looking little black boots.

"Well you want to make a good impression for Light, right?" Serah asked, flattening Fangs collar.

"Course"

"It’s not every day she asks you round after work and it wouldn't hurt to show her the good stuff" Vanille added whilst brushing Fang’s hair.

"Hey. Hey" Fang shooed them away. "I AM the good stuff, doesn't get much better than me ladies" she joked, running fingers through her mane to mess it back up some, making the younger women laugh.

"She really does like you, you know" Serah said, serious now.

"I like to think she does, she’s just a stubborn one"

"She'll come around, Fang. She just needs you to be patient with her"

"I aint got no plans on hurtin her mini Lightning, so don't worry" Fang said with a reassuring hug.

“I know” Serah smiled, hugging back tightly.

“Fang really REALLY likes her too” Vanille joked, joining in the hug too.

The sound of the front door opening and closing hushed any more comments as Lightning began to talk,

“Hey, sorry I’m early. I finished faster than I thought and just-" Lightning stopped as she realised that three sets of eyes were staring directly at her, unnervingly so. "Sorry...I thought Fang would still be getting ready" she said, shifting nervously as no one spoke. "What?" She asked, annoyance in her voice as insecurity set in. A blush slowly creeping its way onto her cheeks.

Vanille jabbed Fang quickly in the side.

"Ow! Wow, Light. Wow, you look great" the huntress said, looking the pinkette up an down. She wore a sleeveless silver dress that covered her chest modestly, something that would have had Fang disappoint if it weren't for the bare long legs she was showing off instead. Lightning’s leisure ware had been mostly leggings and jeans and although Fang found her beautiful in anything it had been a while since she was treated to such a view, if her uniform didn’t count of course. Fang smiled inwardly as she spotted the slim delicate belt around her waist. _Always love your belts don't you...surprised you haven't attached a cape,_

"I mean you always look great but er" she scratched her head trying to think of the words.

A long drawn out whistle sounded from the kitchen. "Wow, sis" Snow announced.

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance as she turned a deeper shade of red, the two Pulsians trying desperately to restrain the laughing fit that was bubbling between them. Serah walked over to Snow and gently pushed him in the direction of the back door.

"I think you should take your drink to the patio for now" she giggled. Once Snow was gone she walked back over to her sister and gently took her hands in her own. "You look lovely, Claire." she said, as she pulled the taller woman into a hug.

"Thank you" Lightning returned the hug, “I’m trying, Serah” she whispered so no one else would hear.

"I know. Have fun, okay?" Serah whispered back, before pulling away and nodding in acceptance.

"You guys look great" Vanille added, skipping past as her and Serah headed for the back door, leaving the two alone to talk.

Fang grinned at the soldier, "not that I mind, but what's with the get ups?" she questioned.

"Well, you'll just have to see" Lightning shrugged, acting unconcerned. "Come on" she said, heading for the door. Fang followed like a lost puppy until they reached Lightning’s veobike. Lightning hopped on and signaled for Fang to do the same. The huntress chuckled and shook her head,

"you really are somethin else, Farron" She said getting on behind her. The soldiers stomach flipped as arms laced around her waist. _Get a grip_ , she chaste herself before taking off.

Lightning killed the engine and dismounted, reaching a hand out for Fang.

"Hope your hungry" she smiled.

"Starvin. 'Nille wouldn't let me eat squat"

Lightning laughed and Fang narrowed her eyes at her, doing her best to copy one of the soldiers favorite expressions.

"You got them in on it didn't you?"

"Maybe" Lightning shrugged innocently, then pushed open a rather fancy looking door. Once inside Fang ogled the large space, scattered with tables. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling accompanied by candles dotted around the tables. It felt like late evening as Fang listened to the white noise of chatter, even though outside had just told a different story.

"Table for Farron" Lightning said next to her, breaking her haze. The boy bowed slightly.

"Right this way ladies"

Once seated he handed them some menus and took his leave.

"Like the look of anything?" Lightning asked after several minutes, lowering her menu a little to see.

"Hmm...probably the steak. How about you?"

"The salad I g-"

"Ah come on, let your hair down. You don't come to a fancy joint like this and order a salad".

Lightning giggled quietly, "yea your right. I mean it would be a waste I suppose"

"Complimentary drinks" said the boy, placing elegant looking glasses on the table next to them, filled with some kind of colourful liquid. "Are you ready to order?"

Lightning nodded and told him their choices and handed him the menus before he left.

"Guess we're getting a ride home later" she said as she picked up the glass and held it towards Fang. Fang did the same, lightly tapping the edge.

"Atta girl"

They both laughed before downing the drink in one.

" _Atta girl" Fang said as they stumbled through the forest, hiding her panic. Lightning needed to be calm now, focus her energy on getting back. If Fang let the doubt creep into her voice or her mind right now, it would be a disaster, more so. Lightning’s arm was over her shoulder for support and Fang held her tightly round the waist for added aid. The soldier limped severely with every step, her breath labored._

_"Shit...Fang...I...need" she rasped. The pain was too intense, it burned and ached with every step she took. She wanted to throw up but that would make it worse, so she kept swallowing dryly instead and willed her stomach to obey._

_The Pulsian didn't need Lightning to finish her sentence, she ducked from under her and gently placed the wounded soldier on the grass, leaning against a tree for support._

_"Hey. Hey. You hanging in there, Sunshine?" Fang asked, casting a cure on the injured woman. A few of the small wounds knitted back together. She cursed herself for not being able to heal her better. She looked down at the pinkette who was still covered in scrapes and scratches. Long claw marks gouged her thigh and arm, and her side was drenched in blood from the fleshy mess that was left after a brutal bite. Lightning clutched at it, her teeth gritted against the pain that racked her body. Fang clenched her fists in anger,_

I wish I could stop it Light, I wish- _she looked up as a damp hand was placed over her fist, Lightning smiled sorrowfully at her. Lightning knew how bad it was, she wasn’t stupid. She knew that Fang knew too, but there was no benefit in calling it out._

 _"Don't...look at me ...like that" the soldier laughed huskily, wincing as a new wave of pain hit her side from the action._ Its not your fault _, she thought,_ so stop with the guilty look _._

 _"What were you thinkin?" Fang asked brushing the hair from Lightning’s eyes._ I should have been there to help you. Why didn’t you just wait?

_"I didn't know...that many...was too late" Lightning managed. Her eyes fluttered even though she was telling herself to fight it._

_"Stay with me Light!" Fang commanded, shaking the woman softly._

Keep your eyes open, _she told herself. Focusing on Fangs worried face. Lightning mumbled something inaudible and Fang leaned in close to hear,_

_"What was that?"_

_"Claire" Lightning croaked again. "My real n-"_

_"Well don't do this, Claire" Fang snapped. Fear gripping her._ I know what your trying to do. And you won't, you cant, say your goodbyes here. Not yet _. "Don't you dare"_

Stay awake Light. You need to stay awake. _She told herself over and over. But she felt so tired._

_"If this goes...wrong...I need you to-"_

_"You don't need me to do anything, you hear? Nothin's gonna happen, okay?" Fang tried to hide the desperate tone in her voice hugging the woman gently, not wanting to cause extra pain._

_"I know" Lightning replied squeezing weakly._ Stay awake _. Her eyes were heavy and strained and the pain was relentless._ You can do this, just don't close you eyes _._

_"Claire!?"_

Don't close your eyes and everything...will be...just... _and the darkness enveloped her before she could stop it. It was peaceful and her pain just a dull nagging. Maybe she should just rest. Just for a little. That wouldn’t be so bad, would it? A sharp pain ripped Lightning from her slumber and she gasped as all her pain and senses came rushing on her once more. Tears stung her eyes and she knew that Fang had struck her, her cheek still burned._

_"Light!? I'm sorry I didn't mean to, not so hard. I just, I just need you to stay awake okay?"_

_Lightning nodded slowly feeling a bit more awake._

_"Help me...up" she groaned, unable to move._

_"Light, I'm gonna carry you. It'll be faster that way, okay? I need to get you to Vanille, we’re moving too slow. Just stay awake" before she could say or do anything Lightning felt herself hoisted up. Fang gave her a moment to work through the pain before she spoke. "It'll hurt a bit whi-"_

_"Just go, I’ll deal with it" Lightning breathed out quickly as the pain in her side seared it's way across her abdomen._

By Etro Light your amazing, even now _. Fang nodded and set off as quick as she could. Each bump and sudden movement sent a new jolt of pain through Lightning’s body. She clenched Fang tightly, teeth gritted. The occasional gasp or yelp would escape her and she prayed to Etro Fang wouldn't see the tears she kept blinking back._

_"Nille! I need your arse over here now!" Fang boomed above her suddenly._

_"By the Gods Fang, what happened" Lightning heard Vanille’s voice along with a chorus of gasps and inaudible comments from the others. But her vision was blurring and her hearing was fading. The only thing she could focus on was Fang._

_"Just heal her Nille! Hope, you too!"_

_Her body suddenly felt tingly all over and the pain let up some so she no longer had to struggle._

_"There you go, you stubborn fuck" Fang said as she pressed the soldier against her roughly._

_"I'll heal her again as soon as I can" Vanille offered somewhere behind her. But the only thing that interested Lightning was Fangs scent so close and that all encompassing warmth she was radiating._

_"I thought I'd lost you" Fang whispered. Lightning wasn't sure but she thought she heard the huntresses voice crack and a sob follow, but she could have just imagined it. After all, would Fang really do that? And for her?_

_"Can…I just..." Lightning said drowsily, gripping Fang’s sari tighter as the world started to disappear._

_"Yea, you just rest now sweetheart"._

_Lightning fell into a fractured dream. Where Fang would periodically appear in front of her and talk, but she was never able to answer._

_"I was so afraid we'd lost you, Light"._

You didn't lose me, I'm right here Fang.

_"You shouldn't go rushing in like that, it's reckless” Fang paused and let out a sigh, “but then again you’re always like that, aint you?"._

It’s because I have to protect you guys…I'm sorry.

_"Claire, huh? That's pretty" Lightning could feel the smile on Fang’s lips._

But it's not who I really am any more _._

_"You gotta be careful, Light. Everyone needs you,"._

They'd do just fine with you.

_"...I need you"._

I think...I need you too _._

_"Your a feisty one, alright. Your amazing. To think the vipers had someone like you hidden away, huh?" Fang chuckled. "When this is over...I wonder if I can convince you to stay with me. That would be fun, ey?”_

…Fang, I _-_

"Come on, you can't let me eat it all myself" Fang pouted, thrusting the spoon towards her date. Lightning rolled her eyes but leaned in anyway, taking a bite from the offering.

"It tastes good. You happy now?"

"I'm telling you, Light. If this is what they offered your ancestors no wonder they came to live on Cocoon".

Lightning couldn't help but to laugh. _You always have a unique way of putting things_ , she thought warmly.

Fang beamed, the pinkettes laugh was always a favorite sound. "Was that really so hard now?"

"Very" The soldier replied sarcastically with a grin. With the help of the alcohol and Fangs nature it was becoming increasingly easy to relax into normality.

"You want more drinks or food?"

"I'll pass on the food. But…how about we head back and have some drinks?"

As the duo sat around the newly lit fire sipping their drinks Fang watched the flames dance, how they twisted and turned and cracked the logs beneath them. She turned, regarding her comrade.

"Come on then, answer me honestly. What's with this fire thing? Seems t’me you do this pretty often".

Lightning sighed and leaned back to look at the sky. The fire reminded her so much of her friends, of warmth and being together. Even if it had been hard times back then. Sitting in the house, well that just reminded her of her isolation, of the cold silence that greeted her every time she opened the front door. It reminded her of the time she had broken the door because Snow was a dumb fuck. Or when she had thrown her bottle off the floor because she couldn’t bring herself to text Serah, or Lebreau or even Hope and reach out. Or the time she beat the wall until her knuckles were bloody because none of it was fair. Llife wasn’t fair, she knew this already, but something had to take her anger. No, the fire wasn’t like that. The fire danced and crackled, but it was a symbol. When it raged and hissed in anger, it took Lightning vexations with it. She inhaled deeply before answering,

"It reminds me of those times...the house, it just reminds me of being alone. Here I just feel like I'm on guard duty again"

"That why you left it like that?" Fang pressed, gesturing towards the house.

Lightning shrugged, "I never really saw the point. It's basically just a place to crash between missions and visiting everyone"

Fang hummed in response.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Lightning asked, breaking the silence. She kept her eyes fixed on the fire, the question was weakness enough for her without trying to read Fangs face while she answered. Truthfully she assumed it had went well, but who knew for sure.

"Enjoy what?"

"Tonight"

"Yea. I loved it Light. I never thought you'd actually go through with it" and she hadn’t, she’d made the bet because she knew it would distract the soldier. That didn’t mean she hadn’t hoped it would happen, but she was resigned to the idea it would be her taking the pinkette out and not the other way around.

Lightning could practically hear the smile in Fangs voice, "Well. A bets a bet, right?"

"But that's not the only reason you did it, right?" for a moment doubt started to claw at the edges of Fangs high. Was that all this night meant to the soldier, a duty she had to fulfil? She pushed it aside, she knew this meant more to Lightning than that, of course it did. The serious look on Fang’s face took Lightning by surprise,

"Of course not!" she answered quickly, her words defensive.

"So why then?" Fang pressed. If Lightning was admitting there was at least something more to this then she might as well get as much as she could.

Lightning shifted uncomfortably but remained silent, searching for the right words. Wasn’t it obvious? They were obviously more than just friends, but both were scared to cross that line. That definite line that was more like a wall, high and looming. Lightning swallowed, once that wall was scaled and crossed there was no coming back. No, that line was dangerous and cruel and Lightning knew there would be no mercy from it.

Fang could feel her unease and took pity on the soldier. Truth be told she knew the woman had a soft spot for her, even if she didn't know exactly how deep that spot was. Besides, teasing Lightning was it's own reward,

"so how many girls you taken on a date before?" The Puslian grinned. The question was playful and innocent enough but she was curious, had Lightning been so bold to others? She’d have never thought that the woman’s defences would lower enough to let anyone in, or rather put herself out there. But after Serah’s story she thought maybe the soldier had managed to stick it out for the occasional date and bed roll. She couldn’t judge, everyone had a past, but she was lying to herself if she couldn’t admit the thought bugged her. She wanted Lightning, every part of her, for herself. She liked that she seemed special to the soldier, enough for Lightning to do something so out of character to please her and didn’t like the thought of sharing that spotlight with some ghost of the past. Lightning whipped her head round to stare at Fang in disbelief. Her eye twitched slightly and she opened her mouth to protest but no words came. Fang feigned shock, "Boys then?"

Lightnings cheeks turned rosy at the interrogation she was receiving and she cast her gaze down.

"Fang...your the only one I’ve taken on a date" Of course she was, Lightning hated initiating anything like that. Fang was special though. She was worth putting herself out there, because nothing had felt as intense as it did with her. And Lightning knew deep down that Fang had really wanted this even though she had made it seem light hearted. And so had she.

Fang hummed in response, pausing for a moment before replying,

"seems about right. Your the kind of girl people take out on dates, huh?" She grinned. This she didn’t doubt. The woman was beautiful and she wasn’t naive enough to think that beauty was lost on others. She knew she wasn’t the first to be captivated by her, and she certainly wouldn’t be the last. But how many of them had been brave enough to take on THE Lightning Farron? she wondered. It didn’t matter, no one else would have a chance if she could help it.

Lightning rolled her eyes, she wasn’t getting into this.

"Is that why you have a double bed? For all the times you’ve had company while I’ve been gone?" Fang questioned, her voice playfully curious, as if she'd just come the realisation. She hadn't.

"No, Fang. Change the subject" Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"I thought you were such a virtuous girl" Fang kept up the act.

"There's been no company, Fang" Lightning’s voice was stern. Why couldn’t the Pulsian just drop this. How was she supposed to have company when the only person she longed for wouldn't leave her mind. She wanted to tell Fang that the thought made her sick, like she was betraying her in some way, but that was stupid, right? It was naive to think like that, wasn’t it? Would it have even mattered to Fang? Lightning furrowed her brows as she argued with herself internally, unconsciously tightening the grip on her legs as her fingernails dug in. Would Fang have been so bothered if it were her in crystal? Or would she have seen it for its futility and moved on?

Fang watched the soldiers expression darken and a look of sympathy crept its way onto her face. She could tell the woman was troubled and it wasn’t hard to guess what about.

 _I’m sorry I made you wait_ , she silently apologised. She reached out a hand and placed it gently on top of the pinkette’s, rubbing a thumb over the whitened knuckles.

"I hope you told them about me", Fangs voice was soft.

Lightning turned to Fang and held her gaze, her heart pounded hard in her chest.

"...and what would I have told them?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"That you had someone protectin’ you, who'd kick their arse if they hurt you" Fang let the words settle. If she was honest the very thought of someone trying to hurt Lightning or the woman’s past hurts caused the huntress to bristle inwardly.

Lightning’s throat tightened as she tried to breathe,

"...maybe I told them I was waiting for someone special to come home" she managed after a few moments. She averted her gaze but didn't turn away.

"That so?" Fang mused, studying the woman silently. "They must be something else for you to think that"

"They are, they're…amazing" Lightning muttered.

"I know someone like that" Fang said in a hushed tone as she placed a hand on Lightning’s cheek and lifted her gaze so their eyes met.

Lightning felt pinned by those intense eyes, filled with sincerity. Like they were looking straight into her soul, past all charades and lies she tried to hide behind.

"Really?" She choked, her voice forced as she lost the ability to speak.

"Yea...she's Incredible"

"She?" Lightning questioned. She knew where this was heading and scolded herself for being so simple. But in the moment it was all she could muster and if Fang had thought the same she hadn't let it show.

"Hmm...she's an incredible fighter. Fulla fire and stubbornness. Strong through and through," Fang mused. "She's the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen...and the funny thing is I don't think she even knows." Fang smiled and shook her head slightly, lost in her own thoughts for a moment. "The first time I saw her I was like a pup with a new toy...just hadda go chasing after her" she chuckled softly then her brow furrowed as she thought of her next words, "…The thing is I'm not sure she takes me seriously".

Lightning swallowed hard, the invitation not lost on her. Fang was putting herself on the line right now. She couldn’t avoid it and leave her unanswered.

"I think she does...I" she paused as her breathing quickened. Could she really say it out loud? Really admit it to the world? "I...think she's just scared".

Good, Lightning was opening up.

"What's she scared of?" Fang questioned.

Panic raced through Lightning’s mind as all her thoughts assaulted her at once. She scrambled for the right words but couldn't think straight. So she overflowed instead, letting her words spill out unfiltered in a babbling mess,

"maybe she's scared because she's never felt like this before, or something will go wrong, like you'll have to leave again or it’ll ruin your friendship or-".

Warm lips pressed against hers before she could finish and the words suffocated in her mouth without remorse. Butterflies took flight in her stomach and she felt oddly grounded. As if nothing else existed, just here and now, in this moment. The thrill knocked her off guard and caught up in the moment she deepened the kiss, pressing in close as Fang’s hands slid around her back. Eventually she pulled away, finally succumbing to her burning lungs. She leaned her forehead against the huntresses as she caught her breath, not wanting to break the contact.

"You don't know how long I’ve wanted to do that” Fang smiled.

"I do" Lightning replied. _For so long_. Eyes full of resolve and need she pushed forward capturing Fang’s lips in another kiss, just as intense as the first. The ferocity brought goose bumps to Fang’s skin. Lightning’s lips were soft as they grazed against her own, her breath hot.

"Come on" the pinkette whispered, her voice thick with intent as she stood, pulling the taller woman with her.

Fangs mind was foggy with disbelief for the scene that was unfolding. Was Lightning really doing this? Or was she going to wake up suddenly and realise it was just another dream? she followed blindly unable to process the situation until they got to Lightnings room. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She turned, pushing the soldier against the wall with such suddenness that Lightning clung to her firmly, like she were the only solid thing. Fang took the sight in, the distressed look that flashed through Lightning’s eyes, the face that was flushed from their activities and the wayward hairs that fell messily onto her face. It was breath taking.

A rush of helplessness swept over the soldier as she stared into the piercing green eyes in front of her and as Fang kissed her roughly she gladly yielded to the contact. She wrapped her arms around the Pulsian’s neck, pulling her closer still, hands trembling with eagerness as she breathed in the woman's scent, all spice and wildness and earth. Fangs name escaped her lips in an accidental whimper as the brunette kissed down her neck lingeringly.

Fangs excitement thrived at the sound of her name from the woman, a sweet sound but full of need. She was happy to oblige. She gently nipped the pale skin between her teeth and stroked a hand up the woman's rear thigh. Lightning bit back the sound of her pleasure, gripping the huntresses tangled mane forcefully.

"You sure?" Fang asked huskily against her. She wanted Lightning more than anything, of that she was sure. But she was uncertain of the soldiers coyness.

Lightning nodded, catching her breath. "Yes".

Fang smiled devilishly as she kissed the pinkette again, running teasing fingers down her back and unzipping her dress. If Lightning wanted this so bad then all this hushing simply wouldn't do.

Fang lazily trailed her fingers over her lovers back, delicately trying to burn the sensation into her memory. Inhaling deeply to smell the woman's sweet perfume and the fruity scent of her hair. She'd half expected the pinkette to desert her once they had finished their endeavors, but here she lay in all her glory save for the sheet draped across her lower section, staring affectionately into Fang’s eyes as she traced the tattoo on the Pulsians upper arm. Fang was in awe of the woman, _like my own personal Goddess aren't you?_ She thought. Her heart still pounded with the memory of how the soldier had called her name, how she'd relinquished the control she always gripped to so tightly and how she had seemed to need the huntress so completely. Then oh Etro how the tables had turned on her.

"This is real, isn't it Light?" She accidentally said out loud. Lightnings brows creased slightly as she tried to understand what Fang meant. "I mean...I’ve wanted this for so long, I feel like I'm still dreaming. Or like I haven't really woke from the crystal yet..."

The soldier looked away and worried her lip. _All this time I was concentrating on how you'd left us. Like you were the selfish ones...I took it for granted_.

Apprehension gripped Fang and she feared she had said something to upset the woman but as blue eyes arose once more to meet her face she found no trace of animosity. Pale fingers entwined with her own and Lightning softly kissed her,

"This is real, Fang. WE are real" she said, her voice filled with conviction.

"We?" The brunette grinned, pulling the woman closer.

"I didn't mean it like that" Lightning mumbled stubbornly.

"Then how did you mean it?" Fang asked cockily.

Lightning grinned at her lover,

“Hmm I don't know, I guess it depends on what you want it to mean” she shrugged in mock ignorance.

“Light...I want to be with you”


	7. Chapter 7

Fang watched the sleeping form of her lover contently, happy she was finally able to admire the slumbering woman up close. _Maybe she’s finally gonna stop wakin’ up earlier than me_ , Fang chuckled to herself. Lightning always woke early on their travels, but not before Fang. Here though, things hadn't gone that way for the most part. Fang couldn't help but to stare at the woman's face. The soldier’s skin looked smooth and inviting, but Fang knew better than to reach out if she wanted to enjoy this sight longer. She smiled to herself as Lightning made a soft sound in her sleep. _Wonder what's goin’ on in that head of yours,_ she smiled to herself. After a while the soldiers brows furrowed and Fang knew it wouldn't be long till she woke. Lightning groaned and pulled the covers over her shoulders, cocooning herself in them and rubbed her cheek against the pillow to get comfy. Fang couldn't help the soft hum of amusement that followed. How can someone so damn scary at times look as adorable as this?

The small sound brought Lightning from her sleep, so quite she wasn't sure there had even been a sound at all. As her eyes fluttered opened she was met with the Pulsian’s smiling face and deep green eyes. She stared for a moment, lost in their beauty and forgot herself.

"Mornin Sunshine"

the accented voice broke her trance. She flinched automatically, stopping herself before she reflexively went to get up, to run, to get away.

"Jumpy ain't you?" Fang said softly, glad the soldier hadn't moved away.

Instead Lightning relaxed and pressed herself into the huntress.

"Sorry" Lightning replied. Her breath warm against Fang’s skin as the huntress suppressed the shudder she felt.

"For a minute there I thought I was gonna get the 'last night was a mistake' speech" Fang said, only half joking as one of their phones buzzed. They both ignored the sound.

"No mistake" Lightning assured her, "want me to fix you some breakfast?"

Fang placed a hand on the woman's cheek, "I think I like having you here more" she grinned as she captured the soldiers lips. Lightning returned the kiss heatedly as she revelled in their contact of bare skin, gliding her hands over the Pulsian’s back. The buzzing sounded again as Fang traced her fingers down the soldiers sides and Lightning sighed against her. Fang groaned inwardly, now wasn't the time for nosy little sisters to be calling. In one quick movement Lightning pulled herself onto her knees and smiled down amorously at her lover, the pendant of her necklace dancing just above the tanned skin below.

"Have I convinced you it wasn't a mistake to me yet?"

"Your startin’ to" Fang leaned up and kissed her neck, "but I could do with some more convincin’"

Lightning leaned down and placed a kiss on the Pulsian’s cheek, moving down to her jaw line and then her neck. Lightning smiled to herself as she heard Fang breathe in sharply. One of their phones vibrated again and Lightning sighed in irritation, bowing her head.

“They’re not going to give this up, you know”

“Nosy little buggers” Fang smirked. She reached up and cupped Lightning’s face, “We best give ‘em what they want or they’ll be brakin in at this rate” she sighed, stroking her thumbs across the woman’s cheeks. “then we’ll get back to what I want” she said softly, enjoying the flush that crept over Lightning’s face for a moment before taking the soldiers lip’s once again.

Lightning finished the last of the food on her plate, grateful they had managed to talk to their respective sisters generally unscathed from the questioning, or so she thought.

“So how are you and Vanille doing?” Lightning asked taking her plate to the sink, “after the waking up and everything I mean”

“Great. Vanille loves being bunked up with your sister. Says it reminds her of living in Oerba, what with it being all open and the four of us” Fang replied from her seat at the table, “She even landed a job with the research team and volunteers at the chocobo stables from time to time. I don't think the kids ever been happier” she smiled to herself.

“What about you?” Lightning question putting her washed plate on the drying rack.

“I'm happy that she is. It's...we've never had much of a chance before. She deserves it”.

“It’s nice to hear she’s settled well. You both deserve it. But I meant how are you, _really_ ” Lightning asked putting emphasis at the end.

Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning’s waist from behind,

“I'm good” she purred as she nuzzled into the soldiers back.

“...But?” Lightning pressed, sensing there was more

“Well...it's a huge difference to what we're used too. We've been fightin’ for as long as I can remember, even since we were kids. Now there's no need for it I just feel…”

“out if place?” Lightning finished for her, turning around in Fang’s arms.

“Yea, like this restless itch, you know?”

“I know” Lightning assured her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, “How about you come work at the Corps?” Lightning asked walking towards the table and picking up her cup.

“Me? A soldier?” Fang laughed.

“No, not a soldier” Lightning replied seriously taking a sip of her coffee and shaking her head. “Half of my missions nowadays is ridding the expansion projects of monsters. Exploring areas of interest and helping to locate and gather supplies.” She shrugged, “I still do normal patrols and paper work and stuff, but that first part sounds like something you'd like.”

“Sounds fun” Fang grinned.

“I could talk to Amodar about it. Your more than capable of doing those things without any sort of soldier status.”

“I’d really like that. Thanks Light.”

“Your -” Lightning was cut off as pain pounded through her skull so fast that her fingers jerked of their own accord and her cup fell to the ground, smashing into several pieces as it impacted. She could make out Fangs accent vaguely through the pounding but couldn't make out the words. Everyone was screaming so loudly. Lightning fought to open her eyes against the discomfort and was greeted with a barren landscape, dry and made up of red and orange hues. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real_ , she repeated as her eyes settled on the motionless form of Serah, then onto Fang, Hope, Lebreau, everyone.

"Don't let it end like this...save us...protect us" they pleaded with mouths unopening. She wanted to vomit.

"Light!?"

As the vision broke Lightning could see Fang staring at her, emerald eyes wide with panic as she gripped the soldiers shirt tightly. Lightning realised she was kneeling on the floor, her clenched hands pressed tightly to her temples. The nausea hit her again and she gagged trying her best not to throw up, concentrating on steadying her breathing instead.

"Light what happened?!"

"Headache" Lightning breathed, opting to let herself sit fully on the floor. She leaned her head back to rest against the coolness of the cabinet door.

"The ones Serah told us about?"

Lightning turned her head to regard Fang. Any other time she would have been angry that her sister had divulged her personal business to someone, but right now she was too caught up to care.

"Yea" she replied, turning her head back and relaxing against the cabinet.

"Are they always that bad?" Fang asked after a along silence, sitting down properly too.

"Not always, but near enough" Lightning shrugged, trying to play it down.“They're just from stress.”

“Dunno. I've seen things similar, before in Oerba. People who couldn't settle after they came back from battles”

“It's not like that Fang”

“I had the worst dreams too, for a while” Fang admitted, trying to coax Lightning into talking. “Got real jumpy all the time too” she said raising an eyebrow, trying to let the soldier know subtlety that she had notice the woman display similar actions.

“It's not” Lightning started to deny.

“It's nothing to be ashamed of” Fang interjected. Lightning stayed silent. “Used to wake up all sweaty and punching thin air, cried sometimes too”

“Really?” Lightning asked softly, turning to face the huntress.

“Yea. They were horrible. Flashbacks mostly or just stuff I thought had happened. Not always dreams either, sometimes they’d just hit like deja vu” Fang shrugged, “Is that what yours are like?”

Lightning shook her head slowly, “there more like...visions, I guess?”

“Tell me about ‘em?”

Lightning reflected quietly for a moment. This conversation was nice, calming in a way. But she was also sitting on the floor surrounded by broken cup pieces and spilled coffee. Then there was the fact their sisters expected them soon, and other things to deal with.

“I will…” Lightning replied eventually, “but tonight, okay? That’s if you want to come back?”

“of course I want to” Fang grasped Lightning’s hand and squeezed. “You promise?”

Lightning smiled at her, “Promise” she replied squeezing back. “We should get going”

“Should you really be going after that?” Fang gestured towards the pinkettes head.

“They last as long as they last, then I'm fine” she assured her.

Lightning drummed her fingers on the table in annoyance,

“didn’t you two ask enough questions this morning?” and truly they had, they were repeating the questions again at this point, as if asking them again face to face were going to change the answer. _They might be on to something_ , Lightning groaned to herself. She gave them credit, it was a smart move.

“Not nearly enough” Serah grinned at her, “but we could always ask Fang, I’m sure she’d be happy to fill us in”

“No. She wouldn't” Lightning stated, making sure to slowly glare at each of them. She sipped on her soda and stared out the window when she heard the two younger girls huff and change the subject. She felt Fang’s fingers gently massaging her leg under the table as they all spoke and she closed her eyes for a minute enjoying the feeling, glad that their sisters were oblivious to the affection.

“So how’s work going for you two?” Lightning asked, opening her eyes again when the chatter has stopped.

“Great” Serah smiled, “the kids are really sweet and they’ve started to really take to the outdoor classes”

“Outdoor classes?” Lightning raised and eyebrow.

“Yea. Every week we take them out on a field trip, or just pick a nice spot to sit and learn about the thing’s around us” Serah replied, taking a drink of her milkshake, “I’ve roped Vanille into coming and showing medicinal herbs and things for the next one” she winked at the red head.

“If I didn’t know better I’d swear you two were separated at birth” Fang chuckled, making everyone laugh.

“I’m glad your enjoying it so much” Lightning smiled. “What about you Vanille, Fang tells me your with the research team? I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around base”

“Yea, its going good. Real interesting. We get to pick what projects we want to work on” Vanille grinned. “I haven’t been involved in many around the base though”

Lightning furrowed her brows, looking back out the window trying to see what was causing the vibration she was feeling. She was expecting to see a military truck passing, but found the street empty except the occasional car. Their glasses started to shake on the table and the realisation hit her instantly,

“Get down!” she shouted, loud enough so everyone in the diner could hear as Fang grasped her hand and pulled her down.

The four huddled under the table as the shaking got more intense, the sound of glass smashing all around them. And then just like that, it was over. Everyone was silent as they started to emerge from their hiding places, taking the time to look the place over for any damage. Apart from the spilled beverages and broken plates and cups there were was no structural damage. Lightning thanked Etro that the earthquake had just been a small one. It wasn’t the first one, but it had been unnerving compared to the other ones.


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t doubt you any. But the higher ups are gonna want some proof regardless.” Amodar turned to gaze out his window “…tell you what. Take on a B-class mission, just the two of you. That should be challenging enough to satisfy them".

“Give us an S-class” Lightning blurted.

“You can't be serious” the captain asserted.

“I take on C-class solo all the time. One extra level isn't a challenge when we're some of the strongest out there!”

Though Lightning’s voice seemed to be an aggressive protest Fang was sure she could hear a pleading tone beneath it.

“That might be true. But we always have larger teams for S-class just to be sure. They aren't meant to be solo missions, even for the best"

“But, sir!” Lighting protested, causing Fang to raise an eyebrow.

“Enough! I want you to prove a point to them not put your lives in danger, Farron.” Amodar said placing a hand firmly on Lightning’s shoulder. “There's plenty of time for S-class.”

Lightning sighed in frustration and bowed her head in defeat. Amodar placed a finger on her forehead and made a flicking motion that caused Lightning to lift her head slightly and blink a few times.

“I know you'll be the first team to tackle an S- class alone. Just give it time” Amodar smiled at her once he had her attention.

Lightning smiled a little in response and gave a quick nod, unaware of the knowing smile Fang was casting in the twos direction.

* * *

Lightning twisted her interlocked hands outwards causing a satisfying crack. There was plenty of distance between them and anything breakable now.

“Want to get some training in and hit the mission tomorow?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder. “It'd probably be good to get your magic running again before we go.”

“Probably” Fang grinned back at her.

Lightning knew she was missing something but couldn't figure out what, so she just quirked an eyebrow instead.

“So what magic level have you got too? Fang asked walking a small distance away from the soldier before turning to face her.

“Second tier” Lightning replied, stretching her arms across her torso and twisting. “I wanted to work on getting to thundaga, so I was back to normal level”

“What about the rest of em?”

“Well I never had those abilities before, so I don't know if I can get to third tier on everything” Lightning shrugged. “But I'd like too” she added with a grin.

“Give me thundaga then” Fang directed.

Lightning lifted her hand up towards the sky and closed her eyes to help focus her energy. She could feel the hairs on her arms rise with the gathering static and with a swift movement brought her hand down. Several large lightning bolts hit the ground between them scorching the grass.

“Tch” Lightning scowled knowing the spell had been a thundera.

“Better luck next time” Fang chimed.

“Try fire first, see how it goes” Lightning ignored the encouragement.

Fang took aim at the scorched ground as she readied herself. Lightning caught the last second grin and shift in aim just as Fang cast her spell. She threw her arms up to her face just in time as water shot at her. Her hair and clothes clung to her dampened skin as she growled at her partner in anger. Lightning wiped at her eyes and opened her mouth ready to verbalise her irritation. But the words were pushed back, much like her body as a strong wind hit, nearly knocking her off her feet.

“Aero!? Seriously Fang!?” Lightning complained.

“What?” Fang chuckled throwing her hands up. “I couldn't just leave you like that, you mighta caught a cold”

“Well if you hadn't cast water in the first place” Lightning grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Forgive me?” Fang gave a lopsided grin, walking up to the soldier.

Lightning cursed inwardly, Fang always knew what looks to give her.

“Fine” Lightning replied curtly. She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the Pulsian’s cheek. “Just don't get all cocky about it” She gave a quick slap to the back of the brunettes head for good measure.

“Ouch” Fang protested, even though they both knew the force hadn't been enough to hurt.

“How did you manage that anyway?”

“Jealous?” Fang wiggled her eyebrows.

“No. Just curious how you managed that so fast” Lightning rolled her eyes.

“Weeell I've been practicing a little when I could ever since that day”

“Right” Lightning said as she turned away, “so much for training it together.”

“Aww come on Light, don't be like that. I wanted to impress you” the huntress pouted.

“I don't think soaking me and then blow drying it away is the way to impress me” Lightning fought the smile that was tugging at her lips in vein, causing the Pulsian to grin. “What tier?” Lightning shook her head light heartedly.

“Just the first set”

“That's good” Lightning nodded. “I think we're going to have to find something to fight. It always seems to help increase the magic. Lucky for us I still have a bunch of C-class handy” she said reaching into her pocket for a bunch of small papers.

“Let's go then soldier!” Fang replied as she walked forward. She slapped a hand on the pinkettes backside as she walked past, turning back with a sly grin just in time to see Lightnings stern expression be broken by a small blush across her cheeks.

* * *

“Three of em, huh?”

“I was hoping for more” Lightning shrugged. “But it'll have to do”

Fang snorted next to her as she tried to restrain a laugh. _I’m definitely using this against her_.

Lightning felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she realised her mistake and promptly jabbed her elbow at the Pulsian.

“Mind out of the gutter and focus!” she hissed quietly. “Flans are perfect for practicing magic”

“We could always let em merge” Fang suggested.

Lightning nodded “Probably would be better that way. After they merge keep their attention, I'm still going to try thundaga. They'll absorb it then you can beat them down after, no harm done.”

Fang nodded in response and they both dashed forward from their hiding places. Lightning cast a thunder instantly to get the magic flowing and the flans hostile, flipping out of their reach as they threw their arms out in retaliation. Fang followed Lightnings lead casting her own spell and jabbing her lance forward a few times at the nearest one.Lightning smirked to herself as she landed noticing the flans had started to merge.

“Now Fang!” She shouted. Readying herself she closed her eyes and uplifted her hand again, knowing the huntress wouldn't let her down.

“Oi, pile of ooze! Yea that's right, over here!” Fang jeered the creature, stabbing her lance right through it's body before retrieving it and smacking at its head a few times. Lightning threw her arm down, fist clenched and teeth gritted. Lightning bolts shot down onto the dire flan with a roar

“That's how it's done” Lightning grinned with relief. “Finally.”

“That's the way love!” Fang cheered from the side. “Now let me in on the fun” she grinned aiming her hand towards the dire flan. A small red sphere of light shot out towards her target and then exploded into a ball of flames around it. Lightning ran forward swiping her gunblade across the oozing body a few times before jumping up to strike at its head, giving Fang time to gather energy. She landed and pushed herself backwards without delay as Fang struck again with another fire attack. They repeated their dance again and then a third time. This time Lightning ignored the creatures head, choosing instead to land near Fang.

“Let me try Odin?” Lightning queried.

“Sure thing”

Lighting placed her hand over the area her brand used to reside and closed her eyes trying to channel her energy to that spot.

"Odin" she called softly. She furrowed her brows when nothing happened but didn't open her eyes, tuning out the sound of Fangs lance hitting off the gelatinous body of their enemy.

"Odin" she called again, more commanding this time. She could feel a tingling sensation emanating from beneath her hand. She swiftly brought both hands forward ready to receive the rose shaped Edolith but the tingling faltered and then disappeared. She opened her eyes in frustration to see Fang looking at her with a look of confusion.

“End it” She said flatly as she turned her back on the battle, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to summon Odin just yet. It took a few moments for Fang to move her gaze from the soldier and to take aim. She sent a fire spell hurtling towards the dire flan directly hitting it in the face and the creature cried out as it's body started to dissipate into the air.

“What happened there?” The huntress asked as she caught up to her partner, turning the pinkette gently by the shoulder and pressed her lips firmly against the soldiers.

“Hmm" Lightning hummed against her as she kissed back. “It just stopped working” she breathed when they parted.

“No, l mean the light. It was blue”

“Blue?” Lightning’s eyebrow quirked skyward.

* * *

Lightning leaned her head back against Fang’s chest as the huntress massaged the sides of her head. She sighed and closed her eyes as fingers partially ran though her hair. It felt relaxing.

“What a day ey?”

“Mmm hmm” was all Lightning could manage in response, enjoying her treatment too much.

“Pity about Odin, but we're getting there” Fang sighed.

Lighting idoly ran her fingers over the the brunettes leg as the two sat in comparable silence for a while, trying to get her nerve up.

“Fang?” She almost whispered.

“Yea?”

“Tell me about what it was like for you, before”

Fang paused for a moment, gathering her wits.

“Guess your not meaning more of the old kid stories me and Vanille tell you lot?”

“No...I mean the war” Lightning clarified.

Fang nodded to herself, still pressing lightly on Lightning head, her fingers moving slowly.

“Well parta Cocoon had already been hanging up there a bit before my day” Fang said starting on Lightning’s shoulders. “Every so often some Fal’Cie would wonder down and rip up bits of Gran Pulse to use to fix it up more. Didn't seem to matter to ‘em if homes, crops or even people got dragged along with it.” Fang recounted.

Lightning stroked the Pulsian’s leg in an attempt to comfort and encourage her through what she knew must be painful memories, part of her regretting she had asked in the first place but wanting to know all the same.

“Anima and other villages’ Fal’Cie would brand the best warriors to lead the fightin’ against those invasions. Told us it was an honor.” She scoffed at the last part.

“It must have been horrible, living like that” Lightning said as she leaned her head to the side and placed a gentle kiss on Fang’s hand.

“It was...if people weren't mournin’ someone, or screamin’ with panic they were dyin’ of starvation. It wasnt just the adults either...” Fang zoned out lost in her memories.

“You’re one of the bravest, kindest people I know Fang. I'm sure you did everything you could.”

“I tried” Fang smiled weakly. “...anyway,” she cleared her throat. We weren't really gettin’ anywhere. For every one we beat they'd kill a lot more of us and it didn't stop their scavenging any either. I guess all the villages' Fal’Cie could see it too, or maybe they were just pissed their territory kept gettin’ destroyed. Either way they started branding people like crazy all of a sudden, didn't matter who.” She shrugged “Then Ragnorok happened.”

“You must have really hated Cocoon” Lightning said softly.

“I did. It was drummed into our heads from bein’ kids. Vipers in the sky and all that. But then I realised you guys weren't so different after all” Fang wrapped her arms around the Cocoonian and nuzzled into her back.

“I guess not” Lightning admitted. “I...it's stupid, your life was so hard and mine...”

“Light,” Fang assured gently “pain isn't a measure of worth or what you do and don't deserve. Your life was tough in different ways”

Lightning stayed silent unsure of what to say. Sure her life had been difficult, but compared to that? Fangs words, although heartfelt, didn't make her feel much better.

“Tell me” Fang ventured, stroking down the pinkette’s upper arms.

“My dad died when I was still pretty young, an accident. My mom when I was 15. She'd been sick for a while” Lightning offered in a matter of fact tone. The Pulsian squeezed trying to assure her.

“When she was gone I...I didn't know what to do. I didn't want us ending up in some foster home or something. We had a home, I wasn’t some helpless little kid, I-“ Lightning stopped, realising her breathing had quickened and she'd started to raise her voice.

“It's okay to be angry”

And honestly she was, though she’d never admit it. She was angry at her parents just as much as the situation she found herself in back then. She knew it wasn't their fault and it wasn't like they chose to leave but she couldn't help the pang of resentment for them doing so.Lightning sighed pushing the feeling aside.

“I asked the captain for a recommendation so I could join the military early, to provide for us and become Serah’s guardian. He knew my parents and believed in me. Didn't want us to end up like that either.”

“Your close with the captain ain't you?”

Lightning cast a quizzical look back at the warrior.

“You act the same with him as you do with us” Fang explained, imitating best she could from her awkward position the forehead flick she’d seen him do to Lightning before. The same gesture she'd seen the pinkette use on the younger members of their group of friends, mostly hope.

“He watched out for us” Lightning smiled fondly.

“So what happened after you were accepted then?”

“If I wasn’t training, I'd be studying or working. I got so caught up in trying to be the best for her that...I wasn't even there for her in the end.”

“It must have been pretty lonely for you, takin’ all that on. You probably gave up on friends and any time for yourself, right? Becoming a mother over night ain't the easiest thing” Fang consoled her, stroking her cheek.

Lightning pressed against the Pulsian’s hand, finding the gesture comforting.

“Then when everything happened...” she sighed, I just couldn't accept we'd been lied too all our lives. Just oblivious to our fate. Expecting the Fal’Cie to protect us when all the while we should have been protecting ourselves. But I was never that strong, I lied to myself too. How could we all be so blind? We were worse than useless”

“Hey now, you weren't to know.

Is that what the dreams and headaches are about?” Fang probed. She knew well enough all these emotions the soldier kept bottled away would find a way to seep out one way or another.

“I don't know.” Lightning sighed. “Nothing really happens in the dreams. There's just nothing, just black. Sometimes there's crystal dust floating around. There's voices too. I can't make out what most of them are saying but one calls out to me. Its strange though, I can't make out if it's a kids voice or a woman's, a mans or if it's even one voice or a few. They just call my name like they're trying to tell me something and I wake up. Doesn't have much to do with anything...”

“Well, dreams are strange. They don't always make sense”

“True, but sometimes I...” Lightning trailed off.

“Yea?” Fang pressed.

“I think...what if I never woke up from crystal and all of this is just a dream. And that those dreams are what's real...like someone's trying to talk through the crystal. Waiting for me to wake up”

Fang gave a quick shiver behind her.

“That's one hell of a theory, love. But you shouldn't think like that. This is definitely real” she said kissing the pinkettes exposed neck in reassurance. “Maybe thinkin’ like that is what's makin’ it reoccur. Like part of you is convinced it's real and you want to wake up, _really_ wake up.”

“who knows” Lightning shrugged.

“What about those visions with the headaches then?”

“They're different. Sometimes it's like Cocoon has fallen or it's going to. Everything's always so dead and dry and abandoned. Sometimes your all dead, just laying there. Sometimes your not there at all. But I just know your all in danger or already...” Lightning breathed in deeply. “There's a voice that says things like I need to protect every one and I need to be strong. I can hear your voices too even though you’re dead and you all…blame me”

“Hey come here” Fang commanded, taking her hands off of the woman. Lightning saddened at the sudden lack of contact but obliged and turned to kneel in front of the huntress. She was met with a determined look as Fang gripped her shoulders.

“It'll never be your fault, you hear?” Fang squeezed. “Everyone knows you'd do your best. No one would blame you”

“What if my best just isn't good enough?” Lightning countered.

“Light, you aren't responsible for everything and everyone. Stop putting the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“Like you don’t?” Lightning parried.

“Fair point" Fang tilted her head with a lopsided grin.

“But how do you handle it so differently? Your past, the now, the future, you’re just so-”

Fang pulled the soldier to her so their bodies were flush.

“I had Vanille to help and centuries worth of reflectin”

“Oh” Lightning replied downcast.

“So good job you got me to teach you how to handle that head of yours” Fang chuckled.

* * *

"Light" a voice sounded. A blended voice that sounded like a woman and child both at once, echoing and floating from all directions. She felt like she was floating in nothing but darkness. _This dream again_.

"Lightning" the voice came again. Joined by ghostly whispers,

"The chosen", "The acclaimed", "The cursed" they chattered in hushed tones around her.

"Champion" the strange voice sounded again.

Lightning waited to wake up as she always did, but nothing happened. She was still here, floating in the nothingness. The world around her was silent as it grew cold, it made goose bumps appear on her skin and the hairs rise on the back of her neck. She'd felt this once before,

"No!" She shouted, panic in her voice.

Mechanical tendrils shot from the darkness and coiled round her wrists tightly.

"I won't! Not again!" She growled as another enclosed around her neck.

A great voice boomed from the darkness, "We are Fal'Cie" it roared, orphans voice.

"No!" She bellowed back in defiance and anger as more of the tendrils roped around her legs. Her heart pounded loud in her ears as she struggled uselessly. Her chest began to burn where her mark used to be, intensifying every second. She ground her teeth hard to stop a painful cry escaping.

"Light?" A far off familiar voice called, nearly audible.

"No!" she snarled, the last futile denial she could manage as white lights speckled her vision.

"Light!?"

Her vision snapped back and she sat up instantly. She found herself in her own room. Her breathing erratic as hands supported her shoulders.

"Light?" Fang asked again, her tone more pressing.

Lightning could feel the sweat beaded on her forehead as her lungs burned from the effort to breath. She yanked down her top, dignity forgotten to check her chest where a phantom stinging still lingered.

"Lightning!" Fang exclaimed loudly, shaking the woman slightly, trying to get her attention.

Lightning looked into Fang’s eyes, noticing her for the first time since waking.

"It's...there's nothing...there" she stammered between gulps of air. A relieved smile appearing on her lips.

Fang smiled back lovingly. "Course not gorgeous," she chuckled lightly. "just a bad dream."

Lightning nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yea. Just a bad dream" she repeated quietly, still internally fighting the feeling of dread as Fang wrapped her arms around her in reassurance.


	9. Chapter 9

As they moved through the undergrowth Fang kept an eager eye out for any tell tale signs of their target. A patch of trampled grass and flowers let her know they were still on the right trail. She took a moment to take a swig of her water and roll the tension from her shoulders caused by the large backpack she was carrying.

"What did you pack in these" She asked with fake exaggeration.

"Supplies. Medi kits. Just the basics really" the soldier replied.

"The basics for what, a week long expedition?" Fang grinned.

"Just protocol, besides you'll thank me if-"

A roar blared through the air stopping the women in their tracks. Out of reflex they quickly ducked under some foliage. Lightning looked around quickly but the behemoth they had been tracking was no where to be seen.

"It doesn't know we're here, doesn't seem like it's after us either. But it shouldn't be too far ahead" Fang whispered shuffling forward a bit. "if we want a pre-emptive strike we should try to stay hidden, yea?"

The Pulsian crept forward even more until she was sure they weren't within sight of the creature and stood up slowly.

"Light?" She questioned again when she realised the soldier still hadn't answered. She turned to see what was keeping her and saw the woman hunched over with her hands clenched to her head.

"Light?!" Fang whispered loudly in shock. She rushed over to the pinkette and placed a firm hand on her back. "Is it another headache?"

"Yes...just go. I'll catch up" Lightning hissed through her teeth.

"Just go and leave you like this?!" Fang questioned. "Are you crazy? We should be leaving!"

"No" Lightning rasped grasping Fang's hand. "Please"

Fang sighed in frustration. She knew better than to argue but she wasn't happy with the situation either.

"Fine" she sighed. "But I'm not moving until your ready"

"It’s passing" Lightning said as she rubbed gently at her head. "Sorry"

"Good" Fang looked sternly at the shorter woman. "But you got to get checked out after today. Even if it's just Nielle, yea?"

"...okay" Lightning relented.

"Now let's go hunt us a behemoth" Fang gave the pinkette a quick kiss of reassurance.

* * *

They crouched low amongst the shrubbery as they watched their target prowling in the plain up ahead. There would be no cover for their attack. A pale scar tarnished the beasts face from its forehead to its muzzle on its right side. Along with a milky eye and faint limp Lightning easily deducted why a behemoth had been valued as a lower class mission.

"I know your dying to lead this attack sunshine, so what you got?" Fang asked from Lightning side.

"Well" Lightning paused to look the Pulsian up and down deliberately. "You look like tasty bait to me"

"That a complement or an insult?" Fang scoffed.

"Complement. Now go" Lightning said pushing the brunette from their hiding place.

"Thanks for the warning!" Fang yelled as she stood and dusted herself off, managing to catch the creatures attention. "So how about you?" She smirked as the behemoth bared its teeth with a guttural growl low in its throat. "I look like a nice snack to you?" She yelled.

The monster bowed its head low, muzzle creased in an ugly snarl as it continued to growl skulking forward. Fang grimaced as she saw globs of saliva drop from its mouth. Its teeth looked sharp despite the chip or two in them and their discolouration and Fang readied her lance just in case. Cure or not she didn't like the idea of a bite. The beast loomed ever closer, so much so the huntress swore she could feel its heated breath on her skin. She tensed her arm ready to swing but before she could bring her arm forward the behemoth let out a pained and angry howl. A quick streak of red and white off to the animals blind side told Fang that her partner had been the cause of it. As Lightning leaped toward her Fang let off a barrage of fire spells at the behemoth and it charged forward. The pair hurled themselves in opposite directions as the beasts giant claw raked through the air, clobbering the ground where they once stood and gouging out the earth beneath it. Lightning shot a blizzard towards its eyes that covered its face with a frosty sheen when it impacted. The creature shook its head in vein to remove the ice, thrashing wildly at the women. The pair dodged the deadly claw and struck out with their weapons in unison.

When the ice melted away the monster wasted no time in rushing toward the pinkette. Fang willed her fira forward aiming the burning like sphere just a fraction in front of her target. The behemoth rushed straight into the spell as it exploded into a domed inferno, engulfing the creature. As the flames dissipated Lightning ran forward bombarding the target with swipes of her sword and launching a water spell before rolling out of the way. The behemoth’s good eye tracked the pinkette as she sprinted off to the side. Deciding she was good enough to follow the beast rambled after her as the soldier threw a flurry of spells its way and Fang quickly clued up to the idea. When the creatures back was fully in view the huntress leaped up as high as she could and put all her strength behind one tremendous blow with her lance that she brought crashing down to earth straight on top of the behemoth.

As the bulky body dematerialised Lightning trotted up beside her and slapped her on the shoulder.

"We did good"

"We sure did" Fang flashed her a smile before pulling the soldier into a kiss.

* * *

Amodar smiled widely as Lightning presented the mission ticket to him. He gave the small note a once over nodding with an amused sound.

"Behemoth, huh?"

"Sir" Lightning nodded.

"Did it give you much trouble?"

"What, that wind bag?" Fang quipped "bark was worse than his bite"

"I bet" Amodar chuckled.

"So what now?" Lightning asked.

"Well good work you two. This should be your ticket into here" Amodar said gesturing to Fang. He scribbled his signature onto the paper and attached it to a sheet sprawled with handwriting. "My recommendation letter plus your completed mission is more than enough. The rest is just a formality now"

"Realy? That's it?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Just needs a signature from a higher up and its official" Amodar replied stepping around his desk. "Welcome to team, Oerba Yun Fang" he outstretched his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Congratulations" Lightning smiled warmly as she handed a drink to Fang, taking the time to plant a firm kiss on the huntresses lips.

"I'm lookin’ forward to a proper congratulations later" Fang smirked giving the soldier a wink for good measure.

"I'm sure you are" Lightning shook her head with a smile in response.

"Do you two need some privacy?" Vanille asked suddenly with a grin.

Lightning tensed at a loss for words at being caught red handed.

"Awh don't torture her ‘Nille. You know how hard I've worked to get a kiss in public?"

"Not a clue" Vanille chirped merrily.

Lightning narrowed her eyes at the siblings crossing her arms grumpily.

"You're about to find out how easy work it is to get a beatin’ in public though" Fang grinned.

"No I'm not!" Vanille protested. "you wouldn’t hurt me, right Light?"

Lightning just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, everyone’s ready to celebrate if your ready to join us" Vanille continued.

"Sure thing" Fang nodded

"See" Vanille mouthed with a wink to her sister as she walked away "ciao"

Fang slung an arm lazily around Lightning’s shoulder as they emerged from their secluded corner of Lebreau’s bar and made their way to the central tables where their friends were gathered. Lightning noticed how crowded the place was with their group, other NORA members and general members of the public, making a mental note to congratulate Lebreau on the places success. She suppressed the urge to shrug Fang’s limb away as the others turned to greet them and the huntress squeezed lightly.

"We knew you could do it!" Snow announced.

"Way to go you two" Serah smiled.

"Ahh I couldn't have done it without this one" Fang placed a hand on the pinkette’s shoulder.

"I...you worked hard for it" Lightning could feel the burn creeping onto her cheeks and looked elsewhere.

"Well congratulations to you both" Lebreau placed a large tray of drinks on the table.

"Here here" Snow said. And the group all applauded.

Their cheers were cut short as the tables rattled. It were as if the world were playing in slow motion. Lightning’s legs refused to obey and as she glanced around the room everyone looked frozen. No one moved as their brains raced to make sense of the information from their senses. Then all at once a terrible rumble erupted from below them as the floor began to shift and strain. The force sent some sprawling to the ground as others steadied themselves the best they could against furniture and fixtures. Lightning felt Fang’s hand grip hers tightly and as she gripped back they both stumbled across the room towards their sisters.

"Get to the doors!" Lightning shouted at the sea of bewildered and frightened faces.

"Now!" Fang roared in an effort to snap them from their haze.

Like some switch had been flicked everyone began to scramble for the doors, most fell in the effort reduced to a cautious crawl as the floor rippled beneath them. The ceiling fans swung violently and the lights began to flicker before going out altogether and Lightning thanked Etro that there was still light coming in from the wreckage that was left from the buildings few small windows. Lest they find themselves in an even worse situation. The walls began to crumble just as the first person was within reaching distance of the doors. The woman's arm covered her face from the dust, obscuring her view as a large sign suddenly fell earthward. Lightning’s warning was smothered as Sazh quickly grabbed the woman's ankle and dragged her away just in time. Cracks were appearing everywhere. The ground, the walls, the ceiling. And as more people reached the doors it was apparent something was amiss. They shoved and banged but the metal doors would not open.

Just then the rumbling subsided and Lightning cautiously clambered to her feet.

"We have to get out now" Vanille said anxiously clutching Fang’s arm for support. "Before the aftershock hits"

"Aftershock" Lightning repeated, her mouth dry as she whirled through scenarios in her head.

She quickly tried the doors and deducted that they were either blocked by rubble from the other side or jammed into place by structural damage. Either way it would take time they didn’t have to get them to budge. Her eyes darted to the windows, four in total. Small, too small for the likes of Snow and Gadot and a dangerous option, especially if the building gave way or the aftershock hit. But they were out of options and it was better than the grisly alternative if people couldn't escape. Blasting magic in a confined and fragile space could do more harm than good. If she could summon Odin maybe he could push the doors open, help keep the frame supported while people escaped.

"Hope, Vanille, Yuj, Maqui, clear the glass from the windows and start helping people out. If you feel the slightest vibration or movement stop" Lightning ordered. "Fang, Snow, Gadot let's open those doors. Serah, Sazh, Lebreau make sure everyone’s okay and keep them safe". The group nodded and moved out to do their tasks.

She strained forcefully against the doors with her comrades and the metal groaned as the gap opened up a few more millimetres.

"Lebreau what possessed you to get these monsters" Snow joked as he took the time to give the door a hefty boot.

"It was supposed to keep the beasts out in case of an emergency!" She called back.

"I'd prefer a whole pack of beasts right now!" Godot yelled adding his kick to Snows.

"Odin, damn it!" Lightning cursed again as the Eidolon failed to appear. "Now would be a good time!" She yelled as she kicked at the metal doors again.

"Cant we just use spells" Fang barged into the door with a shoulder

"Anything we throw at it's got more chance of hurting someone than helping" Lightning growled as she continued to push her weight against the doors. She flinched as a large chunk of the concrete ceiling barely missed her thanks to Snows quick reaction.

"If anyone can summon their Eidolon it's you Sis" he smirked triumphantly at her before returning to help the others push against the jammed doors.

Lightning nodded. She abandoned her post and let out a long exhale of air. _Odin we need you, come on_. She breathed in.

"Odin" she called out. She could feel the magnetic like pull as she moved her hand from her chest and she smiled at her success in spite of the chaos, until she opened her eyes.

No familiar pink hues greeted her. Instead the crystal was pure blue, radiating a soft light. She turned towards the others unsure of what to do but at that moment the cracks in what was left of the ceiling began to deepen and lengthen. On instinct she threw the crystal to the floor and as it shattered the room went dark for an instant before a circular symbol glowed on the ground and a blue light appeared. The light shifted and morphed into a humanoid figure and as it began to move forward through the wreckage it consolidated. Now it was a small child walking towards them. They wore the tattered remnants of what looked like purge robes. As they lifted their gaze and hand skyward Lightning could see their eyes were simply glowing points of light and slowly the surrounding carnage gave way to an endless cosmos, black with thousands of twinkling tiny lights of far off stars.

As the view slowly disappeared the group found themselves standing on solid ground once more somewhere near the towns edge. Lightning’s legs felt heavy and she dropped to her knees causing the others to run to her aid. The child walked toward her and knelt down on one leg placing a small hand on her shoulder. The hood of their garments now obscuring those hellish glowing eyes.

"We've been trying to reach you for some time now, Lightning"

"Reach me?" Lightning asked bewildered.

"Yes. You are Etro's chosen"

"Chosen?" The pinkette echoed.

"Etro has marked you as the saviour. To save her children from the coming danger" the child said using their free hand to point to the area on Lightning’s chest where her brand used to reside. Lightning’s eyes went wide and she promptly zipped down her top. Sure enough there on her skin was Etro’s symbol, bold and white and terrifying. Her blood ran cold.

"No..." Lightning whispered as she zipped her garment back up, her mind whirling. "I don’t want to be marked!"

"Etros will is absolute"

"Why me? What danger?!" Lightning appealed.

"You were chosen by the Fal’Cie. Etro simply countered that"

"What Fal'Cie?!"

"Lightning you must have many questions, but right now our connection is forced. We both need time to recover” the child gave a small smile. "I am Etro's messenger. My name is Djinn. Call on me again saviour” With that the child stood and faded away.

And in that instant Lightning felt the looming emptiness swallow her whole, ripping her away from herself to a place where reality no longer existed as it had done so before.

"We'll get through this" Hope broke the silence.

"Yea we got this" Snow agreed.

"Never a dull moment for us L’cie" Sazh tried to ease the tension.

Lightning spun,

“that's easy for you to say!” She hissed, fuelled by anger and fear as she glared at each of them in turn. Remembering the comments flung her way on their journey. Because she was a soldier. Because she was used to it. Because it was easy for her to say. Because she had more stamina, more strength and more training than they did. Like her struggles had never existed, like everything was simply handed to her. She clenched her fists and turned to walk away but as some of her friends called to her and started to move closer the storm she felt inside erupted from her hand as it lifted of it's own accord.

"Dont!" She yelled at them as the aero hit the ground a few feet from them. The force of its winds pushing the group backwards. "Leave me alone!".

Serah fell to her knees as her sister became a distant blur. Her head bowed low as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"...Claire" she whispered softly as Snow knelt down beside her and hugged her shoulders tightly.

"She’s just upset" Hope almost shouted. "She'll come around, she has to" he continued, kicking a nearby stone with a grunt.

Fang felt numb. Frozen in place as she looked around all the confused and worried faces. The vision of Lightning haunted her. The woman was far beyond pissed, she reminded Fang of an injured animal lashing out. Deep down Fang didn’t blame her. She could feel the cold stab of fear inside her own body. She looked to Vanille who wore a look of distress, her fingers entwined in some silent prayer. A firm hand on her shoulder broke Fang from her haze and she turned to face its owner. Lebreau's face exposed her unease but she smiled softly at the Pulsian non the less.

"Fang. You got this" Lebreau nodded once and squeezed the huntress shoulder in reassurance. Fang stared at her for a few moments before giving a hesitant nod in return, her wits slowly clawing their way back. Fang drove her fears away and gave one last nod with new resolve before turning and chasing after the long gone soldier.

* * *

She slowed her pace as she entered woodland, leaping and skidding over roots and undergrowth alike. It wasn’t long until she caught a glimpse of the pinkette against the greenery. Lightning was thrashing her gun blade repeatedly off a tree wildly, her yells and grunts ringing out with each strike. The tree was a disfigured mess with deep gauges that ran down its length, weeping sap. Even from her distance Fang could see the red that marred Lightning’s hands and face. It was unmistakably blood and the sight made Fang rush forward. The huntress barrelled into the shorter woman dragging her away from the tree and her weapon. They toppled to the floor in the process and Fang had to restrain the soldiers hands as they swiped at her in Lightning’s blindness.

"Lightning, it's me. Stop!" Fang barked gripping her wrists tighter. Lightning ceased her attack and struggled to regain her breath as the adrenaline faded away. "We'll figure it out, it'll be o-"

"Dont say it!" Lightning blared as she sat up swiftly. "It wont be!" She strained against Fang to stand, to try and get away. She pushed and she squirmed but Fang’s steady hands gripped her wrists again to stop her and she stilled as the huntresses vibrant eyes pinned her.

"Lightning" Fang spoke softly. "I love you"

For a second the pinkette was frozen. But then suddenly she closed her eyes to find a new escape as she leaned forward and crashed her lips against the Pulsians. She threaded her fingers into the mess that was Fang’s hair as their kiss deepened and bit down gently as the warriors tongue began to recede from her mouth. The huntress gasped at the shock and pressed against her eliciting a soft moan from the pinkette. As they parted the women panted eagerly for air and Lightning wasted no time as she gripped the material of Fang’s top and tugged it upward and over the brunettes head. Fang sighed as the soldier left a trail of hungry kisses down her neck and bit at her collar bone, all to aware of the uncharacteristic desperateness behind her lovers endeavours. With eager fingers Fang began to unfasten the soldiers shirt only to slow her actions as she felt the body beneath her tense followed by an abrupt hand pressed forcefully against hers to halt her. Fang took the hand in hers and kissed the raw knuckles gently then pressed the inured limb to her cheek affectionately.

"Light" Fang murmured kissing the woman's lips lightly, then her cheek. "I loved you with a brand there once before" she continued as her lips brushed the pale skin of Lightning’s neck. "I love you now" she went on as she finished undoing the womans shirt, her mouth working it's way lower. Lightning’s hands found their way to cup the huntresses face but didn’t move her or direct her away. Fang touched the brand tentatively with her finger tips before her lips settled on it and Lightning let out a sigh as the woman’s tongue joined the fray, "And I'll love you when it's gone again".


	11. Chapter 11

firstly sorry about such a long break, I didn't anticipate how busy I was going to be over the holidays. as well as the usual stuff I had a ton of both writing and fan art I needed to get out of my head, I still do haha. So keep a look out for them shortly! Secondly this is a small chapter, so again sorry! hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

Lightning stood tall as the child like form appeared and bowed modestly in greeting. She was prepared this time.

“I want answers" she demanded flatly.

“as you wish" Djinn’s voice was neutral.

“Where is Odin?”

“I had to sever his bond to you in order to forge my own connection"

Lightning bristled at the betrayal

“You’ve been the one messing with my mind haven’t you? Using my dreams and visions to communicate?” The pinkette queried.

“Since when can Fal’Cie do that?” Hope interjected “aren’t you supposed to just show us a focus and be done with us?”

The smallest of smiles rose on Djinn’s face.

“I’ve been calling to you through your dreams saviour. Nudge by nudge in order to guide you. But it proved extremely difficult. Unconsciously you fought me.” Djinn turned to regard Hope “I’m no mere Fal’Cie, my powers far surpass any of the beings you encountered within your floating prison".

“Then why do you need us to defeat some lowly Fal’Cie?” Snow asked smugly giving Hope an encouraging slap on the shoulder.

“Only Etro’s kin who were born of her blood can cross the barrier this Fal’Cie has erected. I have already attempted to confront them, but they too have powers that exceed regular Fal’Cie. Beings like us bridge the gap between your Fal’Cie and your deities” Djinns attention passed back to the pinkette. “You are my vessel Lightning. Our bond let’s you usher me inside where I can aid you in this Fal’Cie’s downfall”

Before Lightning could respond Sazh walked up closer to them and made a small sighing sound like he was going over some train of thought in his head. He gave his beard a quick scratch before clearing his throat.

“So why the show? Why not just have Etro take out the trash? What does it even what?” he shrugged but persisted on “what threat does it pose? And how comes we gotta be the ones to fight it?”

Djinn was silent for a moment choosing to direct the answer at Lightning in the end.

“You were chosen because the Fal’Cie had already targeted you. You possessed the means to aid it accomplish its task in giving rise to a new Cocoon, to start the cycle anew. You were broken Lightning Farron and unwittingly accepted the Fal’Cie’s call because of it"

The Pulsian could feel the tension rising in the soldier, no doubt taking the explanation as an accusation. She encompassed the pinkette’s balled fist with her hand and gently stroked her fingers over the woman’s until Lightning relaxed her hand and opened up enough to allow her to slide her fingers in and entwine them.

“Etro was left weakened after Cocoons fall and awakening your group. She was unable to stop the Fal’Cie. And so she sent me. However when I was unable to accomplish my task she instead conserved what little energy she had in order to preform one last divine act before her slumber"

Djinn raised a small hand and pointed it directly at Fang.

“To awake Ragnorok”

“Yea, and why is that?” Fang asked raising an eyebrow.

“She hoped that by releasing you both the saviour would be healed and would not be swayed by the Fal’Cie”

“and what if they all get branded while we fight this thing?” Lightning demanded suddenly, changing the subject. “I won’t hurt them. So if I get you in there, would the both of us be able to defeat it?”

Protests rang out around her but Lightning refused to acknowledge them, instead keeping her eyes trained on the form in front of her. Djinn gave a gentle laugh that was so human Lightning almost forgot the beings divine status.

“You need not worry. For all intents and purposes you are all L’Cie. Pulses original infestation still lies within your bodies” Djinn looked about the room with pointed finger, addressing them all. “However the crystal is now contained, as is part of Etro’s blessing to you all. It can no longer consume you. This allows you to use your L’Cie powers, including your bonds to your Eidolons. It is this that also prevents any new Fal’Cie infestation”

“So you’re saying we’re immune?” Vanille questioned.

The child nodded once , their expression unchanging.

“All right!" Snow chuckled, earning him an icy back glance from the pinkette.

“And me? Since I’m branded” Lightning hovered an open hand at her chest. “what happens once my jobs done”

“...All I know is that the crystal within you cannot spread. Therefore you cannot turn into a Cie’th nor be encased in crystal for eternity”

Happy noises and words bubbled around her but Lightning couldn’t shift the small ache that gathered in her stomach.

“Then why even brand her at all?” Serah walked to Lightning’s side and wrapped around her arm defensively.

“Simply a side affect of our consolidated bond and Etro’s will" Djinn replied monotonously.

“Simply?!” Serah’s voice was full of anger in a way Lightning wasn’t expecting and she turned to face her sister in surprise. “this is our lives we’re talking about. _Again_!”

“I am truly sorry” Djinn replied gently. “all your lives have certainly been burdened with hardships. However, in the interest of the greater good it has all been necessary”.

* * *

Lightning closed her eyes as the warm evening breeze skittered across her face. It was dark now and quiet except for the distant lapping of waves. After Djinn was dismissed the group had discussed their options together. They had been through heated moments, tears and smiles, but Lightning just felt sick of it all. And so she’d stepped outside to clear her head before deciding her plan of action. She sighed to herself, the others wanted to come and wouldn’t take no for an answer. That meant that they had to train up, which put their journey back by at least a week, if she was optimistic. Two if she was reasonable. The maps that Vanille and Fang had crudely etched a route onto thanks to Djinns directions promised an eighteen hour journey by airship at best, plus some resting time before the battle. It was a long time for something she wanted to be over. _But what after?_ She pondered. If she really wasn’t going to turn Cie'th or crystal then what? She’d checked the brand regularly and it hadn’t changed at all, so that was something. Would it simply disappear after this? In truth she was afraid of this unknown. She wanted her life back, this life that she had started with Fang. The happiness her rag tag family had cemented around them. Sturdy arms wrapped around her and a familiar warmth nuzzled into the back of her neck before her thoughts could turn dark.

“You feeling okay?”

“Mmm" Lightning hummed feeling more comfortable in the Pulsian’s hold.

“Lot to think about" Fang kissed her lightly.

The soldier turned herself around in Fang’s grip and ran her hands to the top of the huntress’ arms. If she didn’t say it now she wouldn’t at all.

“If I die-“

Fang cut her off with a rough kiss that felt just as much about reassurance as it did about passion.

“Please don’t talk like that” Fang said pulling back to look the pinkette in the eyes. “That’s not an option. I won’t let anythin happen to you, Light”.

Lightning stared into the forest hues debating if she should push the matter. But they were smouldering with a determination she was jealous of, that left her unable to counter.

“Help me forget” she uttered softly unable to tear her eyes away. It was all just too much all at once. She let her arms snake up and around Fang’s neck. “just for tonight”. Even though their lips were inches apart she still caught the swift nod from the brunette before her lips were captured in a heated kiss.

“Send them...away with...a plan" Fang replied between breaths and kisses alike. She gave the pinkette one last harsh kiss before pulling their mouths apart to look the soldier in the eyes.

“And then after” Fang paused leaning in closer “I’ll make sure all you know is me” she kissed the pulse point of Lightning’s neck before gently taking the delicate skin between her teeth.


End file.
